I'll Fight For You
by SoapStar21
Summary: What would have happened if Sami had told EJ she was pregnant before Nicole got to? Would it have changed destiny or was their fate sealed?
1. Chapter 1

Sami Brady couldn't shake the nerves that filled her as she arrived at the Dimera mansion. She stood outside the door hesitating, wondering if it was truly an error to tell EJ the truth. Resting her hand on her tummy, the small pouch barely noticeable, but present nonetheless, the evidence that she and EJ had spent the night together growing, she knocked.

That night had been filled with so many conflicting emotions for her, for even as she spurned any hint of deeper affection for EJ the proof was in the baby growing inside her. She had never voluntarily made love with a man she didn't truly and intensely care for and EJ was no exception, because despite her many flaws she had to be in love to share something like that. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, loving a Dimera, the son of the man who had ruined her life with his plotting. If it hadn't been for Stefano, she would have grown up with her mom and dad, together. There would have been no affair, no broken home. She would know what true love actually looked like instead of the poor imitations she had been burdened with over the years.

Maybe she was naive, but someday she still wanted that. Not that she expected it with EJ. They were much too alike for anything to ever work between them, both passionate and courageous, deceitful and manipulative. They were a train wreck waiting to happen. She had fought with the idea of running away, maybe to Switzerland to be with her sister for a while or even Colorado, where she had grown up, but it just seemed like a way to postpone the inevitable. She would have to tell EJ. If she were honest, it was never a fear of telling EJ that had given her pause, but Stefano. After his recent attacks on the Brady's she honestly feared for the kind of life Johnny and now this baby would have and while she had no doubt EJ would do everything he could to protect his children, that fear almost made her run in the opposite direction. The alternative was to never tell option, while one she had seriously considered, wasn't feasible. So she was there at the Dimera mansion where John and EJ resided ready to tell him.

She fidgeted, tugging at her loose shirt anxiously.

"Rolf! The door," She heard John's loud and oddly monotonous voice.

"Ze bullet iz zill in my zhoulda," Rolf came back, his tone giving away his exasperation.

"Still?"

"Ya!"

"Well hurry up, you have work to do."

Sami's eyes were wide as John finally opened the door. _What the hell was happening in the freak-show of a house?_

"Hi, John."

"Hello, Samantha."

"Is EJ here?"

"Yes, my nephew is here." He answered, standing in the doorway.

"Can I see him?" She asked, waiting for John to step back.

"Of course," He nodded and for some reason still didn't move.

"John, can you move?"

"Why didn't you say so?"

Sami shook her head, "Maybe you should let someone else answer the door."

"If Rolf wasn't so lazy…"

"You zhot me!" The man screamed again from the top of the stairs.

"John!"

"It was an accident." He shrugged walking away. " I needed to practice target shooting."

"And you missed?"

"By a few centimeters. I was trying to hit his arm and I got his shoulder."

"Oh my God! John, why are you shooting at Rolf?"

He looked at her like she was the one who was crazy, "Moving targets are harder to hit."

"I… I can't… EJ!"

"Samantha?" The man in question strode into the foyer.

"He… He… He shot Rolf!" She pointed frantically at John.

"Ah, yes." He grimaced, knowing. "I spoke to Uncle John about shooting at Rolf and he is no longer to use the mad Austrian Scientist for target practice, isn't that right Uncle?"

John shrugged as he walked out, "I'll leave you two to talk."

Sami stared after him, "I thought he was getting better."

"Yes, well, better is relative darling. Now what can I help you with Samantha? If you're here threatening to take my son away or disparaging Nicole, I…

Before he could continue his rant, she said, "God, EJ, will you just shut up?"

Sami could already hear her voice breaking and tried to reign in her emotions. At least now she had a cause for why she had been so damn moody.

He stepped forward, contrition on his face as he reached out, pulling her into his arms.

"Samantha, you're shaking! Come sit!" He pulled her to the couch.

Sami fought the urge to cry as she laid her head on his chest.

"I lied," she whispered and felt him stiffen. "I, the doctor told me something at the hospital…"

He pulled back, looking into his eyes, his own frantic with worry. "Are you sick? What is it? I knew something was wrong. What did he say?"

"I'm… pregnant."

Shock passed across his face and then pure unadulterated happiness. Sami felt her heart leap in response. EJ looked into her eyes, as though begging for confirmation. Sami nodded, unable to fight her own smile. As they stared into each other's eyes, the moment lengthening, expanding, his eyes flitted to her lips. She licked them in response as he lowered his head. It had been too long since she had felt his lips on hers. As her eyes drifted closed, the door flew back and they both jumped.

That viper Nicole entered, shouting, "You selfish manipulative bitch! I know you're lying!"

* * *

EJ didn't think he would ever feel joy like when he found out Samantha was pregnant with Johnny, but finding out that Samantha was pregnant again, well the joy, it was indescribable.

It was proof in his mind that they belonged together and if he could just get her to let go of her family's recriminations, he knew they would be happy together. Just as he was about to kiss her, something he ached for years, a shrill shriek came from the door.

"You selfish, manipulative bitch! I know you're lying!"

Samantha was up and going and if past experiences had proved anything, she would take Nicole down in just a bit with her fists. He barely had time to wrap his hands around her waist, holding her back.

"What are you doing here, you tramp? Don't you have another man to fuck in an elevator? Or another old guy to con out of his money? Huh Nicole?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she shot back. "So you can continue to manipulate EJ. You only want him now because he chose me. I know you're lying because I'm the one carrying EJ's baby."

"What?" He didn't know who was more shocked, him or Samntha and she turned accusing eyes his way and EJ thought he saw a flash of pain in their depths.

 _Bollocks! No!_

If he had reached heights of joy with Samnatha's news, Nicole's words had shattered any hope of that happening. He had no reason to think she would lie. In the elevator they hadn't used protection, simply because she couldn't have children. If he had known that there was a possibility, he never would have… Sleeping with Nicole had been more about Samantha than Nicole. God, he had even called out Samantha's name as he came. In truth, it was the only way he could remain hard. It was seriously just his luck to be the only man with his heart connected to his dick.

It had been a bit of nostalgia meshed in defiance that had led to their tryst. He wanted to feel wanted and Nicole had made no secret of how much she wanted him, and it was a throwback to the carefree EJ he was before Salem. The man who could talk any woman out of her clothes, the man he had been before he had fallen in love with Samantha Brady.

 _God, this was such a clusterfuck!_

"You must be desperate Nicole, to have to lie to get EJ to stay with you. You can't even have children."

"This is my miracle baby and I didn't have to beg him to stay when he was screaming out my name in the elevator."

EJ winced because he had never screamed out her name. He didn't speak now because his mind was racing. He had two women who were pregnant and hated each other. It was going to be World War III. He couldn't let his children pay for his mistakes.

"You slut!" Samantha shouted.

"Slut? I'm not the one with twins with different daddies, am I Sami?"

The slap to her face resounded in the room, this time EJ stood between the two women to stop them coming to blows.

Nicole stared him down, "I hope you see what you're getting yourself into EJ with that harpy. When you decide you want to get to know your kid, you know where to find me."

"That bitch!" Sami screamed and EJ turned back to her. He reached out, his heart dropping as she took a step away.

"Don't. Don't touch me. I never should've…"

She grabbed her bag and moved toward the door, but he couldn't let her go, couldn't let this news end things between them before they started. Samantha was carrying his child and it was all he had ever wanted in life.

Grabbing her, EJ pushed her against the wall.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to pretend that what was happening wasn't real.

"Nothing was happening!" Sami denied, pushing futilely at his hands.

She was adamant and while her lips could lie, her body never could. EJ pressed his body intimately against hers, his hand going under her shirt. He gave a quick squeeze to her lace clad breast, remembering how sensitive they were when she was pregnant with the twins, not that he had been the one reaping those benefits, but this time would be different. His hand slipped down to cover her growing tummy. There was something primal about knowing that this woman, his woman was carrying his child.

EJ couldn't resist the call as she whimpered, hips thrusting unconsciously toward his hand and he wondered if she was as hot for him as he was for her. Sliding his hands down the front of her jeans, he noted that she was already wearing the ones with elastic which made access so much easier. As he traced the outline of her satin panties he spoke, "I know we keep doing this all wrong, but I love you Samantha, utterly and unceasingly, and I'm not going to let one mistake with Nicole ruin everything between us."

"EJ…"

His hands pulled back the waistband of her panties, the easy glide of his fingers telling as he slipped into her warm, wet channel, letting him know she was as turned on as he was. She felt incredible and he wondered if she tasted as sweet as he remembered.

"Samantha," he spoke, deliberately stroking her as soon as her eyes met his. He wanted to see it, had longed to see fierce and untainted desire in her gaze all this time.

Her eyelids drooped and he called her name again. Waiting until her eyes were back on his, he deliberately pulled his hand from her panties, stroking his wet fingers across her abdomen before bringing those glistening fingers up to his own mouth.

"Oh God," She groaned.

"We were made for each other, Samantha, and this baby is proof of that." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

The piercing scream of Nicole's voice filled the foyer, and Samantha as though remembering herself pushed him away. He could just bloody well ring Nicole's neck and he meant to do so as he followed Samantha.

"He…he… the…" EJ was taken aback by how hysterical, she was, and then she swooned.

* * *

Sami slammed her hand against the steering wheel, angry at herself, angry at EJ. The day had not gone as planned at all and now she was on her way home while Nicole was living it up in the mansion.

Starting the car, she got on the road, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying.

 _Stupid hormones._

 _Stupid EJ-freaking-Dimera._

 _Getting her hopes up and then dashing them again._

 _Sami looked down at the woman who had fainted. She wouldn't put it past Nicole to fake that. Neither she nor EJ had been close enough to stop the woman's tumble, not that she would have even if she could. The only place, Sami wanted to help Nicole Walker was off a freaking cliff. That, no-good, low-down tramp was good for nothing. EJ for his part had rushed over to save her for which she had glared at him. Shaking her head, she moved to the door, but on opening it she let out a scream and shut it back. If that was what Nicole saw on the step, no wonder she fainted, but Sami Brady was made of sterner stuff._

 _"_ _Samantha! What's the matter?" EJ was up and beside in a minute._

 _"_ _Dead body outside the door."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _He opened the door, grimacing as he saw the man._

 _"_ _It's the mayor! Uncle John!"_

 _"_ _Is your bellowing really necessary?" John asked, as he seemed to suddenly appear out of thin air._

 _"_ _It is when the mayor is dead on our doorstep!"_

 _"_ _Huh? So that's what happened to him. We were to have a meeting thirty minutes ago. I guess I won't be needing him anymore."_

 _"_ _John, what are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _He was on my brother's payroll. I was going to offer him similar compensation as the new head of the family."_

 _"_ _The mayor was on Stefano's payroll?"She chimed in shocked, though she really shouldn't be surprised. With all of the scraped the man had gotten out of, he had to have some city officials on his payroll._

 _"_ _Yes. Rolf, do you still have that vat of acid?"_

 _"_ _Ya!" the Austrian answered as he descended the stairs, his arm in a sling. It seemed he had finally gotten the bullet out._

 _"_ _Good" John mused, "we have a body to dispose of."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _No, no , no. John we are not getting rid of the mayor's body."_

 _"_ _Why?" He asked, perplexed. "That's what you do with dead bodies."_

 _"_ _Uncle, we didn't kill him, so there's no need to dispose of the body. We'll call the police and they'll investigate him._

 _"_ _EJ?" Of course, Nicole would call EJ's name and Sami could pretty much predict what her next words were going to be, "My baby. Is my baby okay?"_

 _She mouthed the words right along with her. If Nicole thought that old played drivel was going to fool Sami Brady she had another thing coming. Besides, she had perfected it, more than a decade ago. E realized Nicole was still on the ground and helped her up and Sami watched as that woman hung on to him. It was enough to make her upchuck. She turned, ready to storm out the door uncaring if she had to step over the mayor's body to get out of there._

 _"_ _Samantha, the police will want our statements." EJ's words stopped her in her tracks._

That was how she came to be witness to some of the most asinine, puke induing claptrap coming out of someone's mouth. Apparently the two-dollar whore had seen who did it and now was in danger, and instead of being a good little slut and going into witness protection, she basically manipulated EJ into staying in the mansion. The police tried to insist, but Nicole was adamant and without her there was no case so they finally conceded.

Sami had stared daggers at EJ, as he sat there silently, and left as soon as she could, completely ignoring him as he called her name.

 _I never should have told him!_ She thought as she slammed the front door of her and immediately felt guilty for that thought.

"I take it the talk didn't go well," Her eldest said dryly until he saw her face and then he wrapped her in his arms.

Sami sometimes marveled at how much he had grown. For a long time she feared her relationship with Will would be a reflection of the one she shared with her mother, but in the last year, she had stopped apologizing for her mistakes and became his mother, something she wished Marlena had done. Not to say it was smooth sailing, but when she started focusing on being there and supporting him instead of apologizing, their relationship improved drastically. The closeness they now shared was something she dreamed of.

"I'm sorry, mom," he said as she buried her head in his chest. Sami still had no idea when her baby had grown so big as to be taller than her. "Come, sit."

"Sorry," she hiccuped. "Your sister seems to be wreaking havoc on my emotions."

"Sister?" He grinned, the thought of another girl appealing to him.

"Well, I have two boys already and I think Allie might like someone on her side, but healthy is my main priority."

"As it should be and that means no more crying. What did EJ say?"

"Not much." She admitted.

"Mom?" He looked at her questioningly.

So, she told him, every detail of the day.

"So you're just going to give up? The woman who switched paternity tests, blackmailed grandma Kate and dressed up like a man is just going to quit because Nicole Walker sets her eyes on EJ."

"I thought you didn't like my scheming."

"Let's just say I now have an appreciation for the ingenuity," He smiled and shook his head at her, "and as long as you keep more or less on the right side of the law, I'm good."

"My son, the pacifist." Sami teased.

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that if you want him, fight for him."

Eyes narrowing defiantly, she replied, "Who says I want him?"

"Mom, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."

Sami pouted, but was not backing down, "I'm not lying. He's a Dimera."

"And I'm the son of an alcoholic and convicted felon; multiple counts."

"Hey!" She said outraged, unwilling to admit he might be right.

"My point is his name doesn't mean, anything. I know I hated him when he first came to town, but that was because I wanted you and dad together."

"And you don't anymore?"

"God, no! You guys are like poison, much better friends. The only time I actually feel like I have a mom and dad is when you are both happy with other people."

"Like Chloe?" She jested knowing her son, like her, didn't like the other woman.

"Don't remind me," He rolled his eyes. "I want to see dad happy but I don't think that one is going to last. But we are not talking about dad, we are talking about you and about how you are going to knock EJ's socks off."

"And what about the baby?"

"What about the baby?"

"Will…" She sighed, frustrated. "Nicole's baby."

"Mom, you of all people know you don't have to be together to have a baby. Besides EJ treats Allie and I the same as he does Johnny. Can't you do that for him? I mean, the baby will be half his."

"Of course, it's just that Nicole will try to use this to get EJ."

"Earth to mom, you did that with me and Austin. There is no trick she could possibly use that you have not used already."

"I don't know whether to be proud or insulted."

"Let's go with proud. Now we need a plan of attack."

"We, huh?" She chuckled as he actually pulled a notebook out of the twin's stationary box.

"I'm not getting left out of this one. I want to see this scheme from the other side of the curtain."

"Alright, William Horton, what next?"

"You need to be able to get into the mansion unseen."


	2. Chapter 2

Sami cringed at the sound of squeaking coming from the tiny cage she carried, as she jumped the remaining feet to the ground from the garden wall of the Dimera mansion. If she thought about her little guests too much she would drop the carrier and run in the other direction. She hated rats, but for what she was planning, they would be perfect.

Her planning session with Will had been surprisingly fun. She got a thrill from scheming and it was a first for them bonding like this over something that in the past, they both had seen a major flaw in her. Will's ideas were genius in both getting to EJ and getting rid of Nicole though they both refused to say what she would do when she got to EJ. No way was she talking about her sex life with her teenage son and that thought did not appeal to him either. As for Nicole, she really couldn't do anything to hurt the woman as she was carrying EJ's baby, but she would make her stay in the Dimera mansion as miserable as she could, until that slut was begging to go into a safe-house.

There was something else she was planning that she hadn't told Will about, because there was no way she was involving her teenage son in some of the shadier parts of her past. As she hovered in the gloomier parts of the garden and waited for the guards' shift change, she thought about her little side meeting a few hours earlier.

 _Sami entered the cheating heart, her eyes casting around for the man she was supposed to be meeting. She almost missed him sitting in the corner and she had always wondered how a man so involved in criminal activity could be so easily looked over. Barney had designed it that way so that he could remain nondescript and it worked. Muddy brown hair, brown eyes, average build with thin lips and straight nose and a seemingly soft jaw. Barney was an every man and ask anyone tonight to describe him, they couldn't._

 _She walked over to him, smiling as he stood, pulling her in for a hug._

 _"_ _Barney, it's so good to see you."_

 _"_ _Sami Brady, it's been too long." He replied, motioning her to the seat across from him_

 _"_ _I know, I know," she chuckled, "kids will keep you busy."_

 _"_ _How are the twins and your oldest boy?"_

 _A smile came to her face as it always did when she was talking about her children, "They're good, and how is Marge?"_

 _"_ _As demanding as ever!"_

 _"_ _You love it."_

 _"_ _I do". He motioned to the bartender, "A shandy and a brandy."_

 _"_ _None for me, thanks."_

 _He looked at her for a long moment, "You got another one on the way, Sami girl. The only time you ever refuse a shandy is when you're having a baby."_

 _She nodded in confirmation, "I do."_

 _"_ _Alright then, make that one, brandy." Once the man had returned with his drink, he took a sip and said, "So what do you need?"_

 _Sami reached into her bag and slipped an envelope across the table, it contained five thousand dollars and all the information the police had on the assassin that took out the mayor, including Nicole's description and the sketch artist's rendering._

 _Once she had left Will, and checked in on the twins who were spending the night at her mother's, she had gone straight to the police station. It was actually pitifully easy to get into the locked drawer her father kept all his current cases in. The mayor's assassination was at the top of the files. She then went to have a chat with her Aunt Hope who was much too busy on the case to really carry a conversation._

 _Barney looked up at her expectantly once he looked at the contents, so she spoke, "I want to know where this guy is Barney."_

 _"_ _Why? Nobody's losing sleep over that corrupt prick dying."_

 _"_ _So everyone knew he was on Stefano's payroll then…"_

 _"_ _Everyone who needed to know and that ain't the cops."_

 _She nodded, "I want him found Barney and I want him turned in."_

 _"_ _Why are you helping the police and what makes you think_ I _would want to?"_

 _"_ _I'm not helping anyone but myself," She pursed her lips, realizing how selfish that sounded, but it was the truth. "I want this case wrapped up quickly. This guy is an outsider, and you don't owe the idiot who was caught assassinating the mayor any loyalties, but I hope you'll do a favor for an old friend."_

 _Again he watched before nodding,"Alright, give me two days. If he's still in town I'll have him by then."_

 _"_ _Thanks Barney. One more thing, do you know anyone who trains rats?"_

Oh, Barney had known someone. Some former research scientist, who had gone a little crazy. He now spent his days with rats, the guys calling him the Piper. She had borrowed ten, the man anxiously giving her instructions like they were his prized possession, and they probably were. All Sami needed to know was that they would get the job done and climb dutifully back into the cage. A little demonstration had proved that true. Once the Piper blew the whistle, the cretins marched dutiful back in. It had creeped her out. She only took ten of the rodents, not wanting to travel with anymore.

As they left Barney assured her once again that he would have something in two days. She knew the job wouldn't sit well with him, he hated the cops and it went pretty much against everything in him to help them, but she knew he would do it for her. Their unlikely friendship had started almost two decades earlier. Barney was a fence, then and Sami had been looking into selling her sister on the black market. The man had tried to talk her out of it, a fact which Sami didn't understand at the time. Since when did criminals have consciences? Since then over the years, when one of her schemes required a little extra help she had turned to Barney. She had never told anyone of their association, not even EJ, who she was sure would understand. Barney was her contact with the seedier underbelly of Salem and their relationship worked. She knew he was a lot further up the food chain than his days as a fence, but he still met with her, just as he had that night, because he considered her a friend. It didn't matter that she was the Commander Brady's daughter, she was just Sami to him.

Looking at her watch, she realized it was time. She had a thirty second window to get to the secret passageway. From there, she would have free run of the house and be able to put her plan in motion.

* * *

EJ could feel the headache building behind his eyes and the weariness seeping into his bones. The day had been far too long already. Most days with his Uncle and Rolf present, he felt like he was dealing with small children; warped children, but children nonetheless. Now in just a few hours, he had to deal with so much more.

 _Samantha._

Just the thought of her improved his mood significantly. As he had laid his hand on her tummy that evening, feeling the warm curve of the life he had created with her resting there, all he had wanted to do was take her to bed. He knew without a shadow of a doubt had Nicole not screamed her bloody head off, that was where they still would be. Hell, if Nicole had never come here today he would have had Samantha flat on her back, his body doing delicious things to hers. He wouldn't have left her until she could no longer walk, until he could no longer walk. Just that taste, her warm vise-like grip around his fingers, that afternoon had threatened to set him off. He had never been with another woman who was as amazing as she was. Her breasts were a thing to be worshipped. Blast, the woman drove him crazy!

He breathed in a few deep breaths, trying to calm his libido. Just the thought of her laid out in all her glory left him hard enough to drill through steel, but the way she had flown out of there left him feeling that any chance of that was slim to none.

Then there was Nicole.

 _God, Nicole._

If EJ could turn back time he would have never slept with her in that elevator. It was a terrible thought to have about a woman having his child, a woman who had wanted a baby so badly and for so long, but it was how he felt. He was excited, how couldn't he be excited about having another child to love, he just wished…

Well, if he were honest, he wished he had never got it in his head to make Samantha jealous. That had kept Nicole in his orbit far longer than she would have ever been. He didn't feel much for her, beyond a sense of – _gratitude? -_ that she was giving him a baby. It sounded a bit too much like affection for a brood mare for him, so he tried not to think of it in those terms. It was such a contrast between hearing Samantha was having his baby and hearing Nicole was having his baby.

Shaking his head, he poured himself a finger of scotch.

He had finally gotten Nicole to go and sleep, citing rest for their child as the reason. The truth was he hadn't known how to deal with the woman. She seemed to think that hearing the news of her pregnancy had miraculously changed his feelings for Samantha. In some ways he wished it had, it would mean he was free from her fickle choices forever, but alas Samantha was pregnant as well and his connection to her had grown.

After Nicole had realized her play of a growing connection through their child wasn't working, she had started listing Samantha's faults and her previous schemes. If he didn't want Samantha disparaging Nicole, he certainly wasn't going to sit there and let Nicole do the same to Samantha. He got it, they hated each other, but if the three of them were going to bring two children into the world they needed some type of peace. After that she had stormed out, upstairs to her room, and that made things even worse. The fact that she had a room in his Uncle's house, on his wing by her insistence, where she was confined to, meant he couldn't take a moment to breathe from the drama. She had reemerged a few minutes later telling him that she had calmed down.

Deciding to table the discussion for the night, he convinced her to go to bed.

EJ threw back the rest of his scotch before making his way up to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks wondering if he was hallucinating the woman in his bed, for only minutes before he had imagined this. She looked like a goddess, laid out, supple body on display. He wondered if she was there for his pleasure or he was for hers.

As if she had heard his question, she spoke, "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

As Sami moved through the tunnels, she listened out for any movement, never knowing if Rolf was doing his creepy thing somewhere along the passage. She found her way to EJ's wing with ease, checking the peephole for each room when she got there because if she knew anything about Nicole, she knew the bitch would plant herself near to EJ. Maybe to fake a dropped towel, or a accidental brushing along her scrawny chest, and she was right. Nicole was in the room next to EJ, thankfully separated by his en suite bathroom and huge walk-in closet. The woman was muttering to herself as Sami looked on, but right then she didn't have the time, to listen in. She had a Dimera to seduce.

Putting the cage right next to the entrance to Nicole's room, hoping the woman would be fast asleep by the time she returned. Sami Brady had big plans for her.

She crept silently by opening the hidden entrance to EJ's room. Undressing quickly, not wanting EJ to see her before she was ready, she took a quick look in the mirror at herself, tousling her curls.

She turned a bit, taking in the full ensemble. It was her best kept secret, her penchant for daring underwear. Sami was often dressed for her partner's preferences. Austin loved her in suburban mom, Lucas liked her youthful and casual while Brandon had liked a hint of bad girl so her tops had a bit more cleavage and she often wore fiery red lipstick, but her underwear had always been her own, completely Sami Brady. The piece she wore now was a black and white polka dot teddy, a slit at the front exposing her tummy and the panties a barely there triangle at the front, followed by a lone T at the back. Her breasts, which had grown in size, were barely held in. EJ would love it.

She lay on the bed casually lounging waiting for his arrival.

She breathed a sigh, when she heard the knob turn.

To say he was shell-shocked would be an understatement.

She smiled seductively at him, before saying, "I've been waiting for you."

Sami stood then grabbing him by the lapels and kissed him.

Sami Brady had been kissing the wrong men her entire life because kissing EJ felt an awful lot like sex, ravenous, hot, wet, deep, thrusting. EJ responded like a man starved, pulling her closer as his tongue twined with hers as she shifted against his hardening member, pressed intimately against her belly.

EJ broke his mouth away on a gasp, "Samantha, what…?"

She kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip hard before shushing him. His eyes were glazed over and she was sure he wouldn't ask any more questions. Sami took her time undressing him, folding his jacket and shirt over the chair in his room and still EJ stood shell-shocked, the only thing escaping from his lips were loud groans as her hands moved deftly over his body. Sami made sure he had a good view of her ass as she bent over and if his stuttering breath was anything to go by he had enjoyed the view.

When she got on her knees in front of him to remove his pants, she took a moment to mouth at the bulge there. No one had ever filled her up like EJ and if she hadn't been so stupid, so committed to creating that fantasy life with Lucas, a life more about pleasing her family than actual happiness, she would have had him in her, stretching her for so much longer than their one tryst allowed. Finally discarding his pants and boxers, she licked her lips, mouth watering as he was revealed to her, but that wasn't her plan for tonight, but very soon she would take EJ into her mouth, so instead she led him over to the bed lowering his form onto it. It was such a turn on, that this big strong man was letting her have her way with him.

Sami straddled his hips, his hands finding purchase on her own. She leaned back, so he had a good view of her and she saw his eyes immediately flare with desire, but there was also curiosity. He wanted to see what he would do.

Sami would not disappoint.

She reached down, exposing herself to his gaze. A single swipe of her finger showed what she already knew, wetness soaking her finger. She lined herself up with his member and saw the gleam in his eye, as his hands tightened on her hips thinking she would finish this and as much as Sami wanted to feel all of him inside her, she wanted him branded so he would never again forget whom he belonged to.

So instead of taking him inside she simply let him feel her heat, swiveling her hips in a circular motion, each gasp of breath coming from his lips a symphony to her ears.

"Samantha," he tried again to pull her down, but she grabbed his hands, placing them under her legs and uttered one word, "No."

His eyes flew up to hers in surprise as she continued his torment, each pass arousing her beyond coherency. She barely held out as his gasps turned to pleading, his body writhing in pleasure, but she wasn't done yet.

She smiled, the bad girl in her reveling at the power she had over him. Sami gave one hard thrust, encasing him deep inside her and it almost broke her resolve. He was so big and hard, but she found the will, pulling back until just the tip once again resided. EJ's scream of frustrated denial filled the room as he fought to free his hands, caused her to lean forward, holding firmly onto his hands with her own and she whispered right into his mouth once again, "No."

Eyes wild with want looked into her own and as he calmed down, she used one hand to play with herself. It wouldn't take long, she was as hot for him as he was for her.

EJ's body was trembling violently beneath her, holding on to dear life trying to stave off his own release as she once again started moving her hips. Sami's hands found his again, this time barely holding on as he thrashed beneath her.

"Samantha!" A long, loud keen emerged from his mouth and she smiled for she hoped that bitch in heat heard him. EJ Dimera was hers and it was time Nicole Walker knew that.

She collapsed on top of him, their breathing harsh as they came down.

"Samantha, what…" He tried again, words slurring as sleep lured him.

"Sleep," she admonished and he obeyed once again.

The even rise and fall threatened to lull her into her own slumber, but she couldn't stay. She still had one more thing to do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The pounding on his door jolted EJ from the most amazing dream he had ever had. Samantha had been there and the things she had done to him were excruciatingly good. So good that he…

EJ jolted in bed, his body languid, a post-orgasmic feeling filling his naked body. He was naked!

Sitting up, he looked around the room, his bed, once painstakingly made was in disarray and EJ could have sworn he could smell Samantha's perfume in the air. It was no dream, she had been there.

She had been there, hovering above him, the heat between her thighs exposed to him and far more erotic than anything he had ever experienced… and her teasing. She had teased him until he was a mess, begging, pleading for the warmth of her body and yet she denied him, drawing out their desire, their hunger for each other until they both broke, the most powerful orgasm of his life seizing his body. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

The racket at his door resumed, and EJ shouted, "I'm coming!"

Grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms he donned them and went to the door.

"Yes," he answered testily, and there stood Nicole frantically clawing at her skin as though to remove it.

"Nicole, it's the middle of the night…" He sighed.

"Rats!" She turned to him, eyes wild, "a thousand of them, on my skin, my face."

EJ wondered if the woman was given to hysterics before this day.

"Nicole, what are you talking about?"

"Rats! Huge, on me!" She spoke again breathlessly.

"I think you had a bad dream…"

"No! No! They were there. EJ, they were there. In there." she motioned frantically to the room she resided in.

"Nicole, the mansion doesn't have rats," he explained slowly, soothingly as though speaking to a frightened child. "You've had a trying day, my dear, this is just some residual trauma."

She shook her head, "No, I can't go back in there EJ. I can… can I stay with you?"

"That's not possible." EJ said, exasperated with this conversation. First, there were 'thousands' of rats and now she wanted to sleep with him. The daft woman had woken him up for this?

"Why not?" Her eyes narrowed, rats seemingly forgotten in the face of his refusal to let her sleep in his bedroom.

"Nicole, we are not together. You know that I love…"

"Don't say her name to me!" She hissed, swiping a hand through the air to cut him off. "I am the mother of your child and I am staying in this creepy mansion because your father had someone murdered in front of me and then I wake up to a million scary rodents probably from Rolf's mad experiments all over me and you can't even offer me a little comfort after all that!"

"Nicole," He began, his hand coming up to massage his temple from the headache he could feel surfacing, but she interrupted yet again.

"No, I'm leaving. I can't stay here!"

"Let me call Bo!" He offered helpfully.

Nicole whirled on him, anger in her voice. "I'm not going into witness protection. Since you clearly have no use for me with your precious 'Samanthar' around, I'll just go ahead and get myself killed. What will you do then?"

EJ gripped her arm in a vise-like grip, turning her around to him, his voice dropping an octave as he threatened, "You do not want to test me Nicole. I do not respond to emotional blackmail. You will be moved to another room."

"EJ," she muttered softly, leaning in.

He dropped her hand as though scalded, certain she had been about to kiss him and there was no way he was going to let that happen, especially if he wanted a shot with Samantha. He stalked down the servants quarters, apologizing to Mary as the woman awoke to make up another room for their guest. Since he was already up and unlikely to go back to sleep, he decided to go down to the study and get some work done.

It was easier said than done. His thoughts drifted to his nighttime visitor more often that not, and when he wasn't held in the grip of arousal by Samantha's commands, he found himself irritated at Nicole's erratic behaviour. This time he may have bit off more than he could chew with that woman.

By the time his alarm went off, he could honestly say he wasn't tired. He knew the lack of sleep would eventually catch up to him, but he had the afternoon free so he was determined to give it all until then.

Driving to the law office he shared with Mickey Horton, he thought about what had transpired last night, how mad with want Samantha had driven him, denying him the pleasure of entering her body until he was so aroused he had come absent choice. He had never experienced anything as hot as that, hadn't come involuntarily since he had been a randy schoolboy. Then she had left, saying nothing and he was left wondering what that meant.

His assistant Kristie met him at the door as usual, messages and his schedule for the day held firmly in hand. He deposited his briefcase on the table and sat in his chair, jumping and letting out what he would describe as a manly grunt of surprise as delicate fingers wrapped around his legs drawing him closer. Looking down, he saw her, Samantha, hiding under the desk, smirk on her red lips as she reached out, unzipping his pants.

* * *

Sami had to tear herself from EJ's form, far more content than she had ever been in her life just resting her head against his chest, hearing the even rise and fall of his breaths, the strong beat of his heart beneath her ear.

Will's words came to her then - _if you want him, fight for him_.

Those weren't words she ever thought she would hear about EJ from her son. It made Sami give pause.

Was that what she was doing? Fighting for EJ?

 _Yes._

Samantha Brady was fighting for EJ Dimera. Fighting for a life with him, the whole nine yards with a happily ever after, filled with scheming and fighting and the kind of loving where every harsh word faded in light of that love. She wanted it all with him and she was finally ready to give it a chance. She reached up placing a light kiss on his lips, before dressing and moving back into the secret passageway.

Sami took a look in on her nemesis, resting far too comfortable in the room next to EJ. She had hoped Nicole would hear him screaming her name, but for her next play, this was better. Easing her way silently into the room, cage in hand, she dusted a trail of cheese bits on the bed, finally letting the critters go. Leaving a small crack through which they could escape, she watched from her perch, waiting until Nicole awoke. The first telltale twitch of her nose made Sami smile sinisterly, for her rodent friends were moving even closer, over the covers, until they finally reached her face. She watched as Nicole's eyes opened slowly and noticing her furry friends, frowned sleep obviously confusing her. Her eyes popped open and she screamed as though the devil was after her, scrambling from the bed and running out the door.

Sami slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her mirth. Blowing on the whistle, she watched as all the rodents trotted easily back in her cage. She might even like them a bit after this. As she was sure Nicole's caterwauling would wake the entire house, she moved quickly, avoiding the guards and escaping once again over the garden wall.

When she arrived home, she checked in on Will before moving to her own slumber, wanting to get a few hours of sleep so she would be rested enough for the next stage of the plan, because for the next two days and beyond EJ Dimera was going to know what it was like to be pursued by Sami Brady.

The sun's rays filtered into her bedroom, waking Sami from her rest. She looked at the clock at her bedside and sat up, knowing that if she wanted to get to EJ's office before he did, she would need to move quickly. Making a cup ginger tea which helped settle her stomach and grabbing a yogurt and a granola, she ate, before getting ready to 'wow' EJ in his office. She was sure that he had forgotten that he had given her an extra key when she was his wife, and so when she arrived she went straight in, situating herself under his desk. Only a few minutes later, his secretary arrived, her heels clicking away against the floor and Sami prayed the woman would have no cause to come behind EJ's desk. Thinking back it might not have been the wisest plan, but she wanted to keep EJ on his toes and she wanted that there to be nowhere he could go that he wouldn't imagine, her hands, her mouth on him or himself buried deep inside her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard his voice as he entered his office and came around to sit at his desk. She chuckled quietly as he squeaked in surprise when her hands made their way up his thighs, pulling him toward her.

"Mr. Dimera, are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," he answered and Sami thought he was far too coherent for her taste and she unzipped his pants, revealing him.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, When she saw EJ like this is all his glory she often wondered how he fit inside her. She fleetingly thought, as she wrapped her hand around him, if height and build correlated to the length and girth, because EJ was proportional. She moved her hand slowly up and down him, setting a light teasing rhythm as his eyes watched every twitch. It sent a tingling down her spine, watching him struggle to control his reactions.

He took his eyes off her and Sami didn't like that one bit so while he looked up telling his secretary that he would call her back in in a few moments, she took him in her mouth, giving one good hard suck.

"Damn it, Samantha! You are going to be the death of me!" He panted, hands holding on to her head as she took him deeper.

She hummed in reply, smiling at his response. He was nice and wet now from her mouth, her hands able to glide smoothly up and down him. Sami watched as he bit his fist to keep silent as she licked him, like a salty-sweet treat. EJ for his part, grabbed on to her hair, the force of his grip, pulling her back just a bit as he finished. She swallowed every drop, suckling as she worked him through, only moving when he was done.

He looked utterly debauched, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, tie askew. She stood then, just one more taunting play in mind. Sitting, she placed each heel-clad foot on the armrest of his chair, exposing herself to his gaze.

Transfixed, he rose and Sami pushed him back down with a heel to his chest and a smirk on her lips as she shook her head.

"Samantha," he growled, even as he sat back down. "You haven't let me touch you yet."

Sami merely smiled, loving how hungry he was for her and it was taking all her willpower not to let him strip her naked and take her on the first available surface, be it desk or floor.

Instead, she slipped down, his irritated moan bringing a smile to her lips and said, "The kids and I are having a picnic today at 1 o'clock." She could see he was shocked at her change in subject. "I know your afternoon is free, EJ. Maybe I'll let you touch me then."

With those parting words she left his office sending a wave at the surprised secretary at her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

While knocking on the door of the Dimera mansion, Sami fought to suppress the grin that automatically came to her face. Images flashed through her mind of her visit there under the cover of night. She flushed as desire flowed over her, hardly believing that she had been so wild, so uninhibited in the face of EJ's lust. He definitely brought out all her bad girl tendencies, a thought that had scared her for far too long. It didn't scare her anymore. Now, she was more than willing to fight with him and for him, unfortunately there was still Nicole.

The woman had reared her head at the most inopportune time, not that there ever would have been a day or time Sami would have taken the news of Nicole pregnancy well, but it didn't matter. _That woman_ would regret setting her eyes on EJ Dimera, the trick with the rats was just the start.

Sami smiled as Rolf answered the door, "Hello Zamantha."

"Hey Rolf, is John here?"

"No, Mr. Dimera haz gone to meeting."

"Oh, um, can I leave a message for him?"

"Ya, in hiz ztudy."

"Thank you," she dismissed the older man who just shrugged leaving her alone.

Immediately Sami zipped through the halls, entering the secret passage once again. Luckily Nicole was not in her room or in the hallways. So Sami, taking a moment to cringe in sympathy, doubled up on gloves and removed the offending package from her bag. She actually felt slightly bad for what she was about to do, but reminding herself of the number of awful things Nicole had done over the years steeled her resolve. Wincing, she opened the other woman's underwear drawer and dusted the itching powder into it, just a dose big enough for discomfort. Closing it back, she escaped quickly from the room, stuffing the itching powder and gloves into a sealable bag. It was unfortunate luck that she met Nicole coming down the hall. She had hoped to avoid seeing the woman all together, but luckily she was not in EJ's wing anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sami?"

"I should ask you the same thing, freeloader," she went on the defensive. "For your information, I came to see EJ, but Rolf just told me he wasn't here."

"Yes, well, if you had called," Nicole taunted pointedly, a smug smile coming to her face, "you would know EJ is still at the office. I'm actually on my way to meet him for lunch to talk about our future with our baby."

Sami actually laughed out loud, first at her pathetic attempt to make her jealous and two at how she had even felt sorry for putting itching powder in the her underwear. Nicole Walker was and always would be a bitch and there was no civility to be had with the woman.

"Somehow I doubt that, but I'll leave you to your delusions. Besides, shouldn't you, I don't know, be keeping a low profile, there is an assassin after you." She tapped her chin in thought, smirk on her lips, "Actually, forget I said anything."

Sami walked away, once again moving quickly as soon as she was out of sight. As she finally reached the main staircase, she met John and let out a low curse. She wondered if she was going to get out of this house today.

"Hey, John."

"Samantha," the man's blank eyes looked back at her.

"I was just leaving you a message."

"Yes, Rolf told me, in the study." It wasn't even said with a meaningful tone. It just was.

"Yes, but I needed to use the bathroom," She lied.

"You didn't see any rats, did you?"

"W-what?" Sami sputtered, caught off guard.

"Seems we have an infestation. I actually caught one on video, running about in the garden."

 _Well, shit._ She thought, but in an even tone as she could muster, answered, "Is that so?

"Yes, but they, the rats I mean, seem pretty content to bother only an unwanted houseguest, so I think I'll leave them alone for now, but if they, the rats I mean, cause any more damage to say… Elvis, for instance, I might have to do something about it."

Did she just get some kind of approval from John?

"That sounds fair, John."

"Good. So the message?

"Oh, um," She came up with something on the fly. "I just thought my mom would enjoy having a visit from you."

"I thought she was taking care of your little ones."

"I am actually going to pick them up now, and her afternoon will be free."

He stared at her for a long moment and Sami got the impression that this was John's thinking face. It rarely didn't differ much from happy, sad, angry or 'Oh look, it's Tuesday!'

Finally, he nodded and spoke, "I'll take it under advisement."

With those parting words, she sidestepped the older man, finally breathing a sigh of relief when she was outside.

* * *

EJ smiled as he heard Samantha's laughter through the brush. It was an automatic response, her joy brought out his own, especially when their children were involved. He knew Allie wasn't biologically his, but she had never felt any different to him from the beginning. She was Johnny's sister and Samantha's daughter and that meant he loved her, just the same. It was the equivalent with William, though he had given EJ trouble in the beginning, just like his mother. There was quite a bit more of Samantha in him than he initially admitted and he loved William all the more for it.

EJ stopped a few feet away, taking them in. The twins were leaving smacking, drooling kisses their mother's cheeks and she was stretched out on a blanket, sun shining down on her ivory skin and golden hair. Her smile lit up the entire park and it was a scene he would never forget.

The clearing of the throat behind him reminded him that he had Mary with him so stepping forward, he said, "What's all this ruckus?"

"Dada, Dada," his son began chanting and soon, Allie followed.

It was literally the best thing ever seeing them holding chubby little arms out to him.

"Hello, my boy and hello, my beautiful girl," he greeted, scooping them both up in his arms.

The twins started chatting away in his ear and he animatedly answered their babbling as though in conversation. EJ, all the while, kept an eye on Samantha. The truth was he couldn't tear his eyes off her if he tried. The flared coral sundress she was in drew his gaze, as she chatted briefly with Mary.

When the twins wanted down, he put them once again on the blanket and Samantha immediately settled in next to him.

"We should do this more often," he remarked to her as she sat, shoulder brushing his as the twins played with their blocks.

"Anytime, Dimera." She smiled up at him.

"Anytime," his voice lowered an octave and he watched as Samantha blushed. "I can't believe you're blushing after…"

"EJ!" She scolded, hand coming to his mouth to stop him, all the while blushing some more.

He grinned at her, before speaking to Mary, "Mary, would you mind taking the children for a stroll?"

"Of course, Mr. Dimera." She smiled at them both before picking up the twins and putting them in their stroller.

"You know, Mary is going to think we need some _alone time_."

"I know I definitely do," He admitted, drawing her closer, "but the things I want to do to you, would get me arrested darling."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but first we need to talk."

"Talk?" She teased, leaning in close enough that they were sharing breath. "I thought you wanted to touch me."

"I want to do a hell of a lot more than touch you, Samantha, but I think we need to talk about what this means, us, last night, this morning, being together."

"What do you want it to mean?" She drew back, looking in his eyes.

"It's the same thing I've always wanted Samantha, a family, with you and our children. So if this is just some romp to pass the time until Lucas comes to his senses or the next Brady-approved man comes into your life I want no part of it."

"Is that what you think?" She actually looked hurt and for a moment EJ was contrite, until he remembered the many times they had been here before.

"Samantha the last time we talked about us you said there was no - us."

"And you got into an elevator with that skank." She hissed, standing up, putting distance between them. "Congratulations, EJ, you're three for three because you got her pregnant."

"And you don't think I regret that, that if I could I would take back that awful night!" He stood as well, his voice rising in volume. "I was sick of being pushed and pulled by you Samantha! Nicole wanted me…"

"And that's such a novelty for the great car-racing EJ Dimera!"

"It was… since I met you!" He bellowed, before stopped himself, "I don't want to fight Samantha. I want to spend time with you and our children on a beautiful day, but I need to know what you want."

"I want you, you idiot! I have always wanted you!"

EJ felt as if everything had burst forth from her with that declaration and he pulled her to him, lips finding hers for a devastating kiss. God, all he had ever wanted from her was that admission and now that he had it, he felt like they could tackle anything.

After a moment she pulled back, "No, I… I need to get this out."

EJ reluctantly let her go, knowing that they needed to get it all out if they were truly going to make a go of it.

"I want it all with you, EJ Dimera," she began, stroking her tummy, "love, a family, a home for our children. I have always wanted that and I'll admit that I was too caught up in the past and what my family wanted to realize that you were perfect for me, but you hurt me too. I was real with you EJ. When you first came to Salem, I kept nothing back from you and I thought… I thought you were my friend. I hadn't had a real friend since high school and I thought I could trust you. I thought I could trust you when you said I was smart, when you said I was beautiful. No one had ever said those things to me unless I was trying so hard to be 'good', to be a carbon copy of my sister, but you did. Even when I told you about blackmailing Lexi, you did. Then…"

"You found out I was a Dimera."

"Yes. I hated your father. I still do, he robbed me of years with my parents, but it wasn't even that. It was the fact that everything you ever said to me was a lie, that you were manipulating me simply for Stefano and that meant I was ugly inside and that no one would ever love me unless I changed."

He tried to interrupt to tell her she was wrong, but she held up her hand to stay him and EJ let her continue.

"So, even after you turned from your father, I couldn't believe you, I couldn't because even though I didn't understand it then. You broke my heart."

"Samantha…" he reached out, but she stepped back, visibly composing herself. His voice was soft as he finally asked, "What's changed?"

"I love you." She shrugged, simply, "And I know you love me. I'm no longer willing to let go of that. I've tried with others and I don't want the imitation anymore, EJ. I want a life with you."

EJ pulled her in his arms, his lips touching hers gently, just barely. Her arms slid gracefully around his neck as her lips parted, blooming under his and that was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her properly their lips meshed together, bodies ground, hard to soft as his arms moved up and down her back in soothing caresses. His tongue darted into the sweet, dark recesses of her mouth and his body jolted at the intimacy.

"Well, look at what we have here", an annoying voice interrupted. "We can always count on Sami to make the dumbest choice."

"Is there a problem, Lucas?" EJ growled, irritated that this simpleton had been one of the men in Samantha's life who had made her feel unworthy.

Lucas ignored him and asked Samantha, "Where is my daughter?"

"She's taking a walk with Mary,"

"I wonder how the judge would feel knowing the days you actually have Allie, she spends it in the company of nannies."

"Lucas," he heard Samantha began, but he squeezed her hand, asking for permission to handle Lucas.

"Actually, I think the judge would find it prudent to have a nanny when Samantha takes care of a teenager, twins and has another baby on the way. Besides, Mary is an excellent housekeeper and nanny and has a diploma in childhood education, something I'm guessing a convicted felon and his former Opera singer wife don't have."

Lucas bristled before taunting, "I guess you finally told him then."

EJ willed himself to not react, but knowing that this man, the one cowardly enough to shoot him in the back at his own wedding, knew about the existence of his child before him, rankled him.

"We're happy about the news, thank you for asking."

"What about Nicole?" It was the first time Chloe had spoken and EJ saw Samantha step forward.

"What about her?" Her voice was cold.

"Well, she's pregnant too. " Chloe shrugged uncaring that she was imparting private news.

"That's rich!" The dwarf laughed, "I guess you are following in your father's footsteps with a slew of bastards all over the place."

"You're so hilarious Lucas," EJ answered sarcastically. "Nicole has no say in my relationship with Samantha."

"And you're alright with that?" Chloe eyed Samantha skeptically.

"The baby's EJ. Even Nicole can't spoil that," EJ looked her way with love and awe. He always knew he had chosen well.

"I'd like to see my daughter," Lucas said, a last petulant display if there ever was one.

"And you will, tomorrow at your pick-up. Now If you'll excuse us, we were quite enjoying our picnic."

It was a dismissal and though the Horton fool blustered he left. EJ looked to Samantha making sure she didn't mind that he took point in the conversation. He would never presume to speak for her, but Lucas Horton just rubbed him the wrong way.

As he faced her, she pulled him down for a passionate open-mouthed kiss, and said, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Really?"

"Really." She replied before her smile turned wicked, "So, if you don't have plans tonight I was thinking we could finish the day together and tonight when the twins are finally in bed, you Mr. Dimera can… _touch_ me."

A kiss to her lips was his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

John was seated at his desk in the sitting room, watching his step-daughter make her way out of Nicole Walker's room.

His brother might have been content to have mediocre security in the mansion, but he was not Stefano Dimera. There wasn't a movement made in the old house that he didn't know about. As for the grounds, he had hired enough guards for security to prevent things like what happened to the mayor from occurring. The only reason the mayor's assassin had succeeded was because his brother still had a few in the Dimera organization that were loyal to him and only him and that person had let in the mayor's killer. John had since removed the man, permanently and made sure the others knew what would happen if they betrayed him.

Looking at Samantha's snooping, he wondered what she had planned for Nicole this time.

In the beginning John hadn't been sure what to think of Blondie's daughter, for her treatment of Elvis had been less than stellar. Even with brain damage he could see how much those two loved each other and yet, Smantha had denied it vehemently, going as far as throwing herself at the 'convict', Lucas, to get away from EJ. John had said very little at the time, for if she was fool enough to throw away Elvis because of his last name, then she did not deserve him. So when his nephew had seemingly moved on with Nicole Walker, he had been satisfied. Well, until he run that background check into her past. Nicole was too much trouble, without Blondie's good genes and Samantha's loyalty and devotion to recommend her. A woman who would leave the man she loved for five million dollars, though practical, would never be loyal. For the right price, she would sell you out in a heartbeat. Say what you wanted about Samantha Brady, but she was loyal even if to a fault.

Something, however, seemed to change the night she stole into the gardens. He had a standing order that Blondie and Samantha were allowed to come and go as they pleased, so when his men had spotted her they had kept their distance. She spent an inordinate amount of time in an Elvis' room and John figured they had finally gotten together. Still, he warned her, just in case it was a game she was playing.

"John," he closed his laptop as Nicole Walker entered the room and called his name, "have you seen EJ?"

"Am I my nephew's keeper?"

"John, he hasn't been home today and I know he doesn't have any afternoon appointments." She spoke slowly, clearly exasperated at his lack of response.

"Your point?" He countered, watching as the oddest expression crossed her face and she twitched in place.

"Just that, he should be home!" Her voice rose at the end as her hand went to the side of her pants and pulled at the fabric.

"And you are doing a sound impression of a harpy," he remarked dryly.

She glared his way, dropping onto the cushions, first crossing her legs, one way and then the other.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, watching her strange behavior.

"Of course not," she answered, less than convincingly as she slapped her thighs. "Just, um, tell EJ I wanted to see him."

John watched as she took off like a bat out of hell. He followed to see her racing up the stairs and he could have sworn he saw her scratching at her ass.

"Guess the rats left a surprise this time," he muttered under his breath with a smirk.

John picked up his laptop before going to find Rolf. He wanted to get in a little practice today.

* * *

EJ and Sami finally got the twins down after dinner, the impromptu picnic and their stroll around town tiring them so that their sleepy heads were bowing even as they ate their mashed vegetables. It was the picture of domesticity trying to get the cranky twins through bath time and finally to sleep and EJ adored every minute of it.

"Thanks for doing the dishes Will," Samantha spoke to her eldest as they entered the kitchen.

EJ could not believe how much her son had grown in the years since he first came to Salem. That awkward teenager was finally fading away into a confident young man.

"No problem," he leaned in to give his mother a kiss and EJ was happy to see their relationship had improved so much. "Oh, mom, don't forget I have the day off tomorrow."

She nodded as she answered, "Right, the teacher's have a conference."

"And you have that doctor's appointment."

"What doctor's appointment?" EJ chimed in concerned.

Samantha looked at him contrite and just a tad… nervous as she said, "I totally forgot to ask you. Do you… um… do you want to come? It's nothing special, and you don't have to if you don't want to… it's just, the first ultrasound."

"Of course, darling," He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "I want to be there for everything."

"Actually, why don't you two make a day of it? I can take care of the monsters tomorrow."

"Not if you're calling my babies, monsters." Samantha shot back.

"I'm their big brother, of course I call them monsters."

"We'd actually appreciate that William."

But Sami wasn't convinced, so quirking an eyebrow at her son, she asked, "What's it going to cost?"

"Nothing," he answered, affecting an innocent look. It reminded him so much of Samantha he had to fight the urge to laugh as William continued, "just a little incentive for you to say yes to me having a few friends over next weekend."

"Will…"

"Please, it's just a few of the guys, there's a basketball game next weekend, Mom."

"Actually," EJ cut in, looking to Samantha for permission, "If your mother permits, I can ask my Uncle and you could have it in the den at the mansion."

"Sweet! Please mom!"

"Alright, as long as John doesn't mind, then sure."

"Thanks, EJ." He sent him a smile of thanks, before it turned mischievous. "Alright, I'm going to my room. Is this one of those times I'll be wearing headphones?"

Samantha croaked, mouth dropping open in shock, so EJ answered, "Definitely, are they noise cancelling?"

"Only ones worth having."

"Good!"

"EJ!" Samantha scolded with a slap to his chest as soon as Will disappeared around the corner.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"Samantha, William was just teasing." He assured her, grasping her hand and pulling her into him just as she was about to deliver another blow.

"Go on." She intimated her room, pout on her face, "I just need to take down a few things for tomorrow and I'll join you."

"You don't need help?"

"No, this will only take a minute."

"Alright," He answered, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

* * *

True to her word, Samantha entered her bedroom mere minutes later. EJ watched with hooded eyes as she closed and locked the door. Placing the baby monitor down on the vanity, she walked to him, where he was seated on the chair next to her very big bed.

"What are you thinking?" she inquired, as he watched her.

"I was thinking," he answered, a smirk coming to his face, "that is a good thing, William's headphones are noise-cancelling."

"EJ! I can't believe that you asked that just now!"

"What? He's a teenage boy Samantha, I'm pretty sure he knows we're not going to be braiding each other's hair in here."

"But still!"

"Come closer, darling."

She stepped forward, a pout still on her face, as she stood before him.

"Strip," he commanded.

Her eyes widened and he saw a hint of vulnerability there. He could just kill the men in her past that made her feel she was anything less than perfect.

Biting her lip, she gave him a long look before she proceeded to discard her clothes and EJ vowed he would never make her regret the trust she placed in him. With each sliver of skin revealed his arousal rose and he could see Samantha's flushed body, her heaving breaths and knew that the simple act of undressing in front of him turned her on too.

"Come here," he repeated and she stepped forward until she stood between his legs. EJ reached out, cupping her mounds lightly in his hands and still she hissed.

"They hurt?"

"Not really, just really sensitive."

"I'll take good care of them," he promised, leaning forward to kiss the tips softly. His hands continued downward cupping that curve of her tummy.

"Hello, little one." He whispered to her bump.

"I'm kinda hoping it is just the one," she admitted and EJ looked up at her in surprise.

"What? We've had twins before." He wondered if she realized how inclusive she was being, as if Allie was truly his daughter.

"I think twins would be wonderful."

"You would. You don't have to carry them around for nine months."

He smiled at her imagining her big again, but this time there were together, no schemes, no heartache, just them.

"You're imagining it, aren't you?"

He didn't answer with anything but a grin, instead posing a question of his own.

"Is anywhere else really sensitive?" It was a segue as he dipped his head even lower taking in the sweet aroma of her.

"EJ," She moaned out loud and in a quick move far more suited to movies that real life he had lifted her onto his lap, exposing her to his gaze.

Samantha's squeal of surprise made him chuckle and he said, "I think I promised to take care of these."

He nuzzled her breasts with his face, before dipping his head to run light kisses across them.

Samantha's groans filled the silence as she writhed on top of him. EJ could feel the heat of her through his pants, her wetness seeping through the barrier threatening to bath him in her arousal. He switched to the other one, just as delectable, sucking it into his mouth while thinking about what it would look like when filled with milk for their child, wondering if he would have a chance to get a taste. The thought turned him on. God, was he ever mad for her.

"EJ," she keened, fingers gripping his hair.

Pulling her closer, he bit her, the unexpected move escalated the trembling of her body and alerted him how close she was to coming. Slipping his hands over her butt, he gripped her, grinding her down onto him as he continued to suck and nip at her.

"E-e-e-J!" She screamed. It was the first one of the night and EJ was determined he would give her three more before he found his own release.

Samantha grabbed at his shirt, frantically trying to pull it from his shoulders, but with knowledge born of experience, EJ knew if she touched his skin, he was lost. It was hard enough already having her soft thighs wrapped around his, her breasts cushioned against his chest and her riding him for all he was worth. If there was skin to skin he would blow in a second.

Gripping her fingers, he rose from the chair, he carried her to the bed with a simple, "No."

Samantha smirked, knowing he was mirroring her words from yesterday and let him be.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, taking great pleasure in the way she bounced and her laughter filled him with joy. EJ sunk to his knees, spreading her legs as far as they could go, placing her on display for him.

"EJ, please," Samantha pleaded as he stared.

"No."

The flash of irritation in her eyes amused him, for she had no mercy on him when he was in her position and he would have no mercy on her.

"Touch yourself, darling. "

"EJ stop teasing."

He growled in denial, eyes meeting hers. He would have his way.

He watched as Samantha bit her lip, before finally slipping them down, teasingly touching her breast and then her tummy before burying those fingers between her legs. Her hips arched up and EJ knew she was enjoying herself.

She groaned out loud and he knew in that moment he couldn't go a minute longer without having her heat surrounding some part of him. For the moment it was his fingers. He entered two into her, thrusting deeply, loving the feel of her clenching around him. His thumb finding her nub, he circled, content to let her ride the waves once again. The panting of his name from her sweet lips, its own reward.

As she came down, he whispered, "That's two."

Samantha's answering laugh caused his own chuckle to emerge, but he was far from done. Leaning into her, his lips finally met hers, he deepened the kiss almost immediately. They stayed that way for a long time, just kissing until the crazed throbbing between his legs had subsided again. EJ kissed for her neck to her graceful collar, spending some time at her breasts. He kissed across her belly where his child now sat, deliriously happy in the knowledge that his children, all of them were safe and sound beneath this roof before he finally he kissed at the juncture of her thighs.

He wanted in her so badly, but he would be damned if he was going to without Samantha begging for him. Not that she wasn't letting her pleasure be known, with the way her legs were locked around his neck and the way she gushed with every stroke of his tongue. It was almost as good as feeling her hold him in that wet, hot grip.

"EJ," it was an entreaty for more and a petition for mercy all at once.

EJ hummed and Samantha let out a scream, back arched as she came one again.

"Samantha?" He breathed, almost beyond reason.

"In me, EJ," She spoke the words, barely able to raise her head, body languid post-orgasm.

EJ quickly discarded his own clothes, determined to feel every part of her.

"Samantha," he moaned desperately as she moved. He needed her still for a moment, "Sweetheart, don't move."

"I'm… trying," she admitted, but not hard enough as EJ felt her fluttering around him.

He couldn't take it anymore, so instead of the slow, easy slide, he slammed into her, his thrust sending her further on the bed, arms bracing as again and again he thrust. It didn't take long, her body primed and she let go just as he did no longer able to take being buried deep in her without coming.

EJ let out a roar, one of triumph, release and elation as his release seemed to go on forever, until finally he collapsed on top of her, his arms no longer able to support his body.

It was several minutes later before either of them spoke.

"If I wasn't pregnant before, I definitely am now!" Samantha remarked giggling and EJ joined in on the laughter thinking it couldn't get better than this.


	6. Chapter 6

Sami's eyes opened as she heard the buzzing of her phone on the nightstand. She hadn't slept heavily since having Will as a teenager. With his being her first child and the screwed up circumstances, she put herself in as a teenager, she had been irrationally afraid of something happening to him and so she had kept an ear out constantly at night. It had served her well with the twins because as soon as one of them whimpered, she often awoke, getting to the one who had awakened before that whimper turned into a full-blown cry to wake their twin.

She looked at EJ still sleeping the untroubled deep sleep and smiled as she grabbed her phone.

It was a text from Tom Williams, the alias she used for Barney.

 ** _I got all my work done. Thanks for asking ~ Barney_**

 ** _We should get together for an early breakfast ~ Sami_**

 ** _The new Pier Side café sounds good ~ Barney_**

Sami looked over at EJ one more time to make sure he was sleeping as she sent off a simple, 'Okay'. Barney had located the assassin and wanted to meet with her immediately at an old warehouse near the pier. It was one they had used for meets of a delicate nature before, having only to worry about the occasional rat scurrying across the floor. So shifting out of EJ's arms, she got up and quickly dressed, hoping she would find out what information Barney had and come back before he even realized she was gone.

Tiptoeing through the house she went into the kitchen to leave a quick note in case either EJ or Will woke up or if this was one of those times the twins decided to wake the household before she returned.

Jumping into her car she drove, until her phone rang.

"I'm surprised you called… " She spoke to Barney on the other end.

"You're being followed." He interrupted her.

"What? How do you know?"

"I'm following you."

"Barney, why are you following me?"

"You sent me after an assassin who works for Stefano Dimera. I've been watching your back since then."

"Barney… " She began to tell him, it wasn't necessary.

"Look, it's a silver Jaguar. A little flashy for one of Stefano's goons."

 _A silver Jaguar? Isn't that… ?_

"Barney, it's not a goon."

"What? Who is he?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we meet up."

"And what about the tail?"

"Let him come, too."

* * *

EJ awoke to the sound of shuffling. He turned his head toward the noise as he became aware that Samantha was not beside him, but instead was getting dressed. He was about to ask her where she was headed before pulling her delectable body back to bed, but the quiet way she crept from the bedroom left no doubt that she was trying to make a quick getaway.

It didn't mesh with everything that had happened between them in the last twenty-four hours. They had declared their love for one another, spent time with their children and then made love until the wee hours of the morning. He listened at the door as she left, running quickly to don his clothes, taking the monitor to Will's room and wrote the boy his own note, before going after Samantha.

He caught up to her with little trouble, but found himself even more confused as she headed to a warehouse on the pier. Parking a few buildings away, he moved quickly, but stealthily along to find out where his very own brand of 'trouble' was off to. It wasn't until he was almost at the warehouse that he noticed the near silent footsteps behind him and by then it was too late, two guns were trained on him and EJ knew there was no way he was getting out of that one without getting shot. So he bided his time, hoping that an opportunity would present itself. To EJ's surprise the men walked him toward the warehouse into which Samantha had disappeared and when he entered, she walked to him, placing a kiss to his lips in greeting.

"Guys, you don't need the guns." She spoke to the two men behind him and they surprisingly listened. Grabbing his hand, she turned him to face the shorter of the two and said, "Barney, I'd like you to meet EJ Dimera."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dimera."

"Likewise," EJ answered politely before turning to Samantha. "What's going on?"

"You couldn't let me handle this on my own, huh?"

"I don't even know what this is, darling."

"This is my way of helping you."

"Helping me?" He asked skeptically.

"I certainly wouldn't do it for that bitch Nicole." She answered, rolling her eyes, "Barney's a friend of mine and I asked him to find the man who shot the mayor."

EJ arched an eyebrow at her, "And how's he going to do that?"

Barney stepped forward, then, "Already did. Dimeras aren't the only ones with contacts in this town. He's been hiding in the West Point Inn."

"That hole in the wall?" Samantha asked, her scrunched up nose the cutest thing he had ever seen.

It said a lot about her power over him that was he was in an old warehouse with gangsters who had just taken him from his car at gunpoint and he still thought about things like how cute her nose was.

"Precisely, you pay cash, no one asks any questions, but a few of the guys that operate out of there saw someone new come in. It's a less than savory place so that's not that strange, what was strange was that he was in top of the line threads. That's how we found him. He hasn't moved out of the apartment yet."

EJ watched in awe as Samantha cut in, "I want him tied down and I don't want anyone to know about it. Warn your guys that the police are coming through."

"You gonna use Dimera guys to hold him?" The man called Barney eyed him distastefully as if the name Dimera was an offense to him.

"I prefer not to use anyone from the Dimera organization on this since we don't know who's loyal to Stefano. And Barney, this guy might be a little better than the average thug so we need people of equal skill watching him until we call the cops."

"Why don't we just put a bullet in him?" He asked, "You know I hate the fucking cops."

EJ looked back and forth between them as Samntha gave the man a pointed look.

"Fine," Barney sighed, "I got three guys that can do it, but it's going to be expensive.

"Money's not a concern."

"Good. Anything else, Sami?"

"No. Just let me know when the police have him." She said, and turning to EJ she extended her hand for him to take.

EJ was still processing all that had happened in there as they left the building. It was a bit surreal seeing Samantha in that type of setting, with backdoor connections.

As soon as they were outside, he gave her a pointed look, "Something wrong EJ?

"Just find it ironic that Samantha _Brady_ ," he emphasized the last name, "makes a better mob boss than I do."

"Hey! I had a life before I met you EJ Dimera."

He chuckled, before grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss, "And what a life it might have been."

As she turned toward her own car, he demanded, "Ride with me."

"My car…"

"I'll get someone to pick it up and drop it off at your place."

She bit her lip nodding and EJ took a moment to shoot off a text before they walked to his car. No other words, were spoken until EJ veered off their route stopping at a deserted park.

"EJ, what are you doing?"

"I need you," he whispered into the quiet of the morning.

There was no time for subtlety as he leaned over to kiss her lips. It was a possession, deep and raw. EJ pulled back after a long moment and growled, "You, Samantha Brady, are a unique combination of saint and sinner."

"We both know I'm no saint." She countered pulling him in for another.

"But you are," he shot back as his hands dipped down the front of her jeans. "Daughter of Commander Brady with an army of mercenaries at your disposal. Mother of four, with connections to the underbelly of Salem and the love of a big bad Dimera. You, my dear, are a mass of contradictions."

He watched as she bit her lip as he played with her.

"Lift your hips," he commanded as he pulled her jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop. "It turns me on knowing that there's a bad girl inside of you just waiting to come out to play. Play with me, darling."

"EJ!" He reveled in her scream. The clench of her around his fingers as the morning light illuminated the car had him fit to burst. EJ pulled his fingers slowly from her as she came down.

He groaned, eyes drifting closed as want and need overwhelmed him, but his siren was having none of that.

Fingers gripping his hair in a tight grasp, she whispered against his lips, "I need you inside me."

"With pleasure," he responded, sitting back. It had been a while since he had sex in a car, a thing he had done as a boy when there was nowhere else to go.

Shifting the seat of the car as far back as it could go, he watched as Samantha climbed over him straddling his thighs. Deft fingers unzipped his pants. She didn't waste any time, rising to her knees, she sank onto him, her heat enveloping him in that excruciating delicious grip that he loved. EJ laid back enjoying the view as she rode him, hips thrusting over and over again.

"Samantha!" He cried out as he came, her answering howl filling the car in the face of her own orgasm.

They both dropped listlessly and the almost immediate blaring of the car horn caused them both to jump. Laughing EJ lifted Samantha off so that they could put themselves back together before they went home to their children.

EJ looked around a bit in wonderment at all the heavily and not so heavily pregnant women in the doctor's office. As a Dimera he had actually never been to a doctor's office outside of a hospital stay, Stefano always commanded that doctor's come to him. A few of the women had partners with them and a few were alone, sitting patiently in uncomfortable chairs waiting for their name to be called.

"Samantha, your appointment for 9 a.m. and it's 9:15 a.m. Are you sure you don't want me to make a house call?"

"Alright, Mr. Silverspoon," He heard the teasing in her voice. "Today you learn how the other half lives, and at a doctor's office a fifteen minute wait is actually pretty good."

"Samantha…"

"EJ, it's fine. I actually like Dr. Campbell and I trust her. Not too sure about any doctor who used to be on Stefano's payroll. I don't want to wake up not remembering I was pregnant and my fetus has been implanted in another woman."

"Samantha, my father may be powerful but I don't think even the great Stefano Dimera could pull that one together."

"You never know."

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you." He assured.

"That I do know," Samantha reached up, cradling his cheek in her palm.

"Samantha Brady," her name was called and he saw a blush come to Samantha's cheek as the nurse looked at them with a small smile on her face.

"If you could take off your clothes and get situated on the bed using the covers, Dr. Campbell will be with you in just a moment."

As soon as the nurse was out the room, she started undressing and even in that setting, the sight of her naked body aroused him.

"EJ!" She scolded when she turned around and saw him. "Stop that!"

"Stop what, darling?"

"Stop looking at me like that! We're in a doctor's office."

"Samantha, you just took off your clothes. You can't seriously be expecting me not to react to that."

"EJ!" She blushed, jumping onto the bed and covering herself.

He chuckled at his blushing vixen and said, "Alright, I'll behave for now."

EJ sat in the chair at the head of the bed and slipped his fingers between hers.

"Are we going to see the baby today?"

"Yeah," she sent a smile his way, "that's the ultrasound machine over there. Not that there will be much to see. Despite how big I've gotten I'm not that far along."

"You're perfect."

"I'm hardly perfect." She contradicted, rolling her eyes.

EJ grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his as he spoke, "Do you need me to remind you what your body does to me." He watched as her eyes darkened in lust, but just as he was about to lean forward, the doctor opened the door, so he whispered, "We'll have a bit of show and tell later."

"Good Morning. I apologize for the delay." The woman extended her hand in greeting to him, "I am Dr. Campbell."

"EJ Dimera, the father."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dimera." She turned to Samantha then, "So Sami how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. No morning sickness this time."

"Good, your blood test came from University Hospital as requested from the emergency department. They also ran a full panel so there will be no need to do that again and everything is normal. Are you taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes. The same ones I took with the twins." Samantha answered as EJ took it all in.

"That's fine. I'm going to do a full examination now and then it's onto the ultrasound."

EJ had remained silent until then, not letting go of her hand even as the doctor examined her. When they finally got to the ultrasound, his eyes focused on the gray screen. It all looked like a blurred mess to him, but as she started to explain, he swore he could see his baby.

"Alright," the doctor said, smiling at them as she turned up the volume. The rapid sound sounded like music to his ears.

EJ couldn't help the gasp that escaped, it was his first time hearing something so wonderful. They had made that. A baby. It was a part of himself and Samantha, a product of their love.

He caught the words as the doctor said them, "Only one."

"Are you disappointed?" Samantha asked him.

He would have been thrilled with twins, but he was equally thrilled by the prospect of another child with Samantha so he said, "I could never be disappointed having a baby with you. I love you."

He placed a kiss to her palm, before turning back to the doctor and asked, "Now, how many pictures of our baby can I get?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sami Brady had never felt anything close to what she was feeling as she sat on the floor with EJ and her children. Allie had climbed straight into EJ's lap from the moment they arrived home, refusing to relinquish him, and Will was trying to get Johnny to stop throwing blocks long enough to actually build something. It was a sight to behold and gave her a sense of belonging that was satisfying in a way she had never experienced. There was no show to put on, no judging relatives, no disappointed noseybodies, just EJ and their kids.

After the doctor's appointment, they had walked around town, window shopping, a new concept to the big bad Dimera. Sami had learned after the first few boutiques to not express any overwhelming interest in anything for as soon as she 'oohed' or 'aaahed', EJ would want to drag her in the shop to purchase it immediately. She had to pull him back from several stores. It was sweet since she had never had a man wanting to take care of her that much, not that any of her previous boyfriends could afford to be as generous as EJ, but even if they could, she never had the impression they wanted to. After their failed window-shopping, Sami had seen a vendor selling corn dogs and decided that was lunch. The look on EJ's face was priceless as she convinced him to try one. Sami was pretty sure the only reason he hadn't spat it out immediately was because of his prep-school politesse. She then had the pleasure of teasing him for his silver-spoon palate, until he finally kissed her making her forget all about it.

After that they decided to go home and spend time with the kids. EJ insisted on having a real lunch so they ordered in, Italian of course, and then bunked down on the floor for playtime. Will had joined them and Sami felt complete as she watched her family.

 _Nothing could make this more perfect,_ Sami thought.

As if to bely her claims, her phone beeped, alerting her to a text. It was from Barney.

 ** _Done. For 10._**

"I'm feeling thirsty. Do you guys want anything?" She asked them, standing immediately after reading the text.

"No, thanks mom," Will replied and when EJ looked up at her, she gave him a pointed look.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty. I'll join you." He answered, obviously picking up on her non-verbal cue.

Seating Allie next to her brothers, EJ extended his hand toward her and Sami sent him a smile at the gesture.

"What happened?" He questioned as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Barney texted me. It's done and it's going to cost me ten grand."

"You meant cost us."

"EJ…"

He stepped forward, gripping her fingers in his own, "We're in this together. From now on it's you and me, forever."

His eyes met hers and there was an intensity in them, one she could only describe as absolute devotion and she hoped her eyes reflected in kind. Sami nodded, vowing to never again make him regret loving her and kissed him.

It was slow and thorough, the kind of kiss that was shared, not 'just' between lovers, but soulmates. It was a feeling she never had before, not with anyone.

"Gross," Will called out, but his eyes were twinkling, "Bleach for my eyes!"

Sami stuck her tongue out at her teenage son before wrapping her hands around EJ's neck and laying a big almost over the top kiss on his lips.

After the appropriate groans, she pulled back laughing at Will as he scooped his brother and sister to take them into his room, feigning disgust.

"You should probably get to the mansion." She kissed EJ once more before stepping back

"Why?"

"To make sure you get rid of your unwanted guest." She cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Samantha… "

"I know, EJ. She's having your… child, but she doesn't need to live with you to do that. Right?"

"Correct," he replied, pulling her back into his arms and Sami let herself go willingly, " I'm sorry, you know. I know how hard this must be for you."

"No. It's not hard at all," she asserted with a smile, "because I got you. As long as I have you, I'm okay. Come and say goodbye to the kids before you go."

* * *

Despite what EJ had said to Samantha, the first place he went to wasn't the Dimera mansion when he left her apartment. Instead, he went to a house that held in a special place in his heart. He had meant it long ago as a gift for the love of his life. EJ had known it then, the same as he knew it now, that Samantha was and would always be his Anam cara.

As EJ pulled up the driveway, he dug into the glove compartment of the Jag and pulling out the keys. He had pretended this place was forgotten and yet it never was. He opened the door to the once abandoned house he and Samantha had come across on her wedding day to that simpleton Austin Reed and had danced to old timey music. It wasn't long after that that he had bought the house, setting to work on construction immediately. He wanted to keep the authenticity of the place, the feel they had both fallen in love with but knew they needed more space. At the time he had thought of William and any children they might have and so had added several bedrooms, an entertainment room, a study large enough for both of them, and added en suites in each room. It was quite a bit of work, but back then he had been motivated, seeing a real future with Samantha, a future he only now within his grasp again.

The land surrounding the lone house had been attached and EJ had taken the liberty of buying the land on both sides as well, because he knew what he wanted. The landscaper had a field day designing the gardens in which Samantha could roam, and the children could play. The twins would be delighted when they were a little older with the tree house he had put in between a couple of sturdy oaks beyond the garden. He had the man clear an area around the trees where he planned to teach them all the real football.

EJ turned from his daydream as he heard the door opening. He smiled as he saw the caretaker Mrs. Pearson come in.

"Mr. Dimera, we weren't expecting you." The 'we' she referred to was herself and her husband Mr. Pearson.

"Please, carry on. I'm not here to bother you from your duties."

"As if you could be a bother, sir," she shook her head at him. "Marcus is outside tending to the roses and I was merely going to dust."

"Thank you for keeping it in such amazing condition," he said and he meant it. He honestly didn't know what she was going to dust as the room didn't have a lick of dust in it. "I hope you both will consider staying on when I move in."

"Oh," she said in surprise, "You're finally moving in."

"I will be bringing Samantha, a bit later to surprise her and I'd really like your help."

"Of course," Mrs Pearson replied, a smile on her face.

When he had brought her on there, he had run his mouth, speaking freely about Samantha and how much he loved her and planned to marry her. Mrs. Pearson had been expected to only care for the house for a short while, but a few months turned into a year and then a year turned into two. It was then EJ had with a sad heart asked her to stay on indefinitely.

He sent her back a smile before making the requests for tonight. EJ didn't know how long clearing up the business with police would take so he told Mrs. Pearson 9 p.m. to be safe. Once he greeted Mr. Pearson and told the man his plans for the evening, he left to see if the Salem P.D. had actually done what Samantha had set them up to do.

By the time EJ pulled into the Dimera mansion, the police cars were already there. Crossing the threshold eh saw his stoic uncle, Roman Brady and Bo Brady in the sitting room with Nicole.

"EJ, where have you been?" Nicole exclaimed flying into his arms suddenly. EJ took a step back disengaging the woman from his person.

"Nicole, I've been visiting my children."

"You spent the night at Sami's?" Nicole hissed, her face thunderous.

EJ sighed when Roman Brady chimed in.

"Children? As far as I know Dimera you only have the one. Well, another in utero," he pointed at Nicole, " but whose counting?

 _Always helpful that one!_ EJ thought rolling his eyes.

EJ ignored them all and turned to his uncle, "Uncle what is happening here?"

"Oh, you don't know?" John looked at him and EJ thought the man was more shrewd than anyone gave him credit for. "The police have caught the Mayor's murderer. Stroke of good luck finding him trussed up and all ready to be baked like an ostrich."

"Like a what?" Bo asked.

"He meant like a turkey." EJ explained

"Both are birds that don't fly," John shrugged, turning back to the bar to top up his drink.

"No one eats Ostriches."

"Actually…" John began.

"Uncle, we are not talking about which non-flying birds are edible. The mayor's killer has been caught, that means Nicole is now free to resume her life as normal. Is that right, Detective?"

"Yes, now that the killer is off the streets, she can return to her life."

"But what about Stefano? He might want to kill me!" Nicole jumped in, alarmed.

"Tactically makes more sense to kill the assassin now. He's the one who can identify Stefano not you." His uncle chimed in. Somehow the words sounded a lot more chilling than reassuring.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with John." Roman spoke casting a dirty look his way for good measure.

"So it is over?" EJ asked, trying to steer them all back to the matter at hand.

"Not exactly, she'll be called to testify once the trial happens. Right, now we need her to come down to the station for a positive ID."

"EJ, I, um, was hoping to talk to you." Nicole turned to him, and while he knew they needed to talk, he wasn't keen on it. "Maybe you can come down to the station…"

"I'm sorry Nicole, but I am very tired, maybe we can talk when you return for your things."

"Tired?" She screamed and EJ cast his eyes to heaven, because honestly! "After spending the night at Sami's? I had to sit in an oatmeal bath for the whole night so that I could stop the damn itching and you won't even spare me a moment to talk about our child!"

"Is she caterwauling again?" John asked and with his monotonous tone, it sounded more like an insult than a complaint. "Somebody should tell her, talking about an intimate itch in public just isn't done."

EJ sent his uncle a look, before turning back to Nicole, "How about an early dinner? If it's alright with Uncle, I'll have the car pick you up when you are finished at the police station and we can get something to eat and talk."

"Fine. We can go to Chez Rouge for seven." She pronounced before storming out the mansion, with Dumb and Dumber following behind her.

"That one is going to be trouble." John remarked, waving a hand in the direction of the door.

"For someone else, not for me."

"I'm guessing by that you and Samantha worked things out."

"What makes you think that?"

"The almost Cheschire grin you walked in here with."

"No comment." He replied and yet, he sent a smile John's way as he walked out the sitting room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sami picked up her phone and in lieu of the seriously random text she had received from John, she wished she had kept her cell number from her mother's brainwashed husband.

 ** _King. Harpy. Chez Rouge. 7. Tonight._**

It read like an old time telegram and Sami wondered if her step-dad had finally lost it. Even more so after she received the next message, for though she didn't think it was possible, the second one made even less sense.

 ** _The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese._**

It wasn't until about a half hour later when the doorbell rang that she actually started to put the pieces together.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"John called me," Marlena answered as she entered, "he said that you had a dinner date at Chez Rouge for seven and that you needed me to keep the kids."

"What?"

"Sami," her mother continued, obviously misinterpreting her confusion, "you know you can always call me if you need a night out. Does this have anything to do with EJ?"

"What makes you say that?" She hedged as John's texts suddenly made sense. EJ… Elvis… The King. That meant the harpy was Nicole. John Black just went up a notch in her yes.

Her mother looked away briefly as she said, "I may have ran into Lucas earlier."

"Wow, immature much? He sure didn't waste any time telling on me to my mom!"

"Sweetie…"

"Mom, no disrespect, but whatever happens between EJ and me, stays between EJ and me, okay? Now, thank you for watching the kids, I appreciate it."

With that, she left to go get ready. Knowing that EJ was going to be at Chez Rouge with that bitch made Sami see red. It was also the only color he would see as well. She reached in the back of her closet to pull out a little red number she had bought a long time ago, but never had the opportunity to wear. It was a sleeveless little number, dipping low in the back, fabric barely covering the top of her ass and had a deep V at the front held together by tiny chains. It had reinforced padding because there was no way she could wear a bra with it. It put in the mind of the observer bondage and with more than a hint of skin showing something far more sensual. It skimmed her body like a second skin and ended around mid thigh, making her normally short legs look miles long. Sami knew the barely there panties she slipped on would drive EJ crazy. The small triangle barely covered her intimate secrets and with a single string in the back, she could have gone bare, but she also knew he would enjoy it better this away. After pinning her hair in a side sweep and applying light makeup she popped on in the twins to give them kisses and to tell Will that she was going out. Her eldest whistled jokingly and as Sami left the room, she was pretty sure she heard him say 'poor EJ'. Not giving her mom a chance to give any unsolicited advice she left, her thoughts on EJ and only on EJ.

* * *

The car ride to Chez Rouge was the definition of awkward. Instead of immediately going to the restaurant as EJ had intended, Nicole insisted on returning to the mansion to change. As he waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, he realized his date had dressed to impress. It was Nicole's version of a little black dress, short, sleeveless, baring her shoulders to perfection with cutouts that showed off her figure. She was a beautiful woman, of course she was, he wouldn't have even entertained the thought of sleeping with her otherwise. He appreciated how she looked as a man who acknowledged a good looking woman when he saw one, but she didn't arouse him, she didn't heat his blood. Hell Samantha had done more for him sleep-crumpled, as she had been that morning. EJ realized then that he had to let Nicole know that there was no future there, not that there ever had been. If Samantha hadn't realized they were meant to be together, EJ was sure he would have tried to make a go of it in his grief, but he knew in his heart it would have ended the same way, in unnecessary heartache while he still pined for Samantha.

"You look very nice Nicole," he complimented.

Her pursed lips showed she was far from pleased by his lukewarm reception to her dress and so she had stayed quiet until they were seated and ordering at Chez Rouge.

Once they had taken the first bites of their appetizer, he began, "Nicole I want you to know…"

"EJ, I need to ask you something," she interrupted. "Do you even want this baby?"

"Of course I want my child Nicole, how could you ask me that?"

"I don't know EJ you tell me! You haven't been here, despite the fact that I have lived at your house. You haven't asked me about doctor's appointments or if I've been taking care of myself. I've barely seen you and when I do, you're with Sami."

"Nicole…" He began, but his phone went off. "If you'll excuse me…"

She huffed, but EJ couldn't afford to ignore his phone. It might be Samantha about the children or it might be work.

It was Samantha, but it definitely wasn't about the children.

 ** _I thought I told you to kick the bitch out not take her to dinner._**

 ** _Samantha? Where are you?_**

 ** _Look up._**

He did and his eyes met hers as she crossed the room. EJ's jaw dropped and so did his fork as soon as he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing.

"EJ, are you alright?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, just some business. I'll be with you in a moment."

 ** _Crikey! What are you wearing?_**

 ** _Brought the British out, have I?_**

He could practically hear her smirk through the phone.

 ** _I'm not actually wearing anything much underneath this dress. Want to see?_**

 _Fuck!_ He thought.

He sure as hell did want to see, but Nicole was right there and he needed to let her know there was no future for them beyond co-parenting with their child, but before he could reply a picture came to his phone and EJ almost lost his mind. Samantha was on display His eyes darted up to meet her across the room and she was sitting in a corner booth, mostly hidden from view. . She winked and he almost came right then and there.

 ** _You will pay for that._**

 ** _I certainly hope so. You have five minutes, EJ._**

 ** _Samantha…_**

 ** _Five minutes._**

He watched as she pointedly dropped the phone on the table and took a sip of water. EJ put his phone back into his coat pocket before turning back to Nicole.

"Where were we?"

"Honestly, EJ I don't know. Do you even want to be here?"

An emphatic 'no' came to mind, for he would much rather have his face buried between Samantha's legs than spend a moment more disillusioning Nicole, but he didn't say that.

Instead, he said, "Nicole, I care about my child."

"And what about me, EJ?"

"You are the mother of my child and I will always be grateful to you for that."

"Gratitude. You weren't talking about gratitude when we had sex in that elevator."

"No. I wasn't, but I also wasn't calling out your name." He said pointedly reminding her of her dig at Samantha. "I am truly not saying this to hurt you Nicole, but there hasn't been a moment since the day I meant Samantha that I haven't been consumed by her. I told you that and you even started spending time with me to make her jealous, so she could finally admit her feelings for me."

"And she never did! She jumped back and forth between you and Lucas…"

"Enough!" He waved a hand cutting her off. "Lucas in the no longer in the picture and Samantha and I are going to build a life together."

"And what happens when she leaves you out in the cold yet again for Lucas or some other man who her family doesn't think of as the devil's spawn?"

It was a question he had asked himself multiple times, on the days when his insecurities got the best of him, so he answered her as he often answered himself, "Even then I would love her."

She was quiet for a moment and EJ could see the rage building on her face, "If that's so, you should build a life with her, and stay far away from mine."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I think it is better if we cut ties completely and you raise your other children with your precious 'Samanthar'. I won't have my child being a second class citizen to Johnny or the new baby." She spat vindictively.

"You want me to give up rights to my child." EJ said calmly while inwardly he seethed.

"If you and Sami are going to play happy families, you won't need my baby." Her tone was spiteful.

Taking a deep breath to quell the anger, he laughed and he saw the surprise flicker across her face. "The men in Salem must be weak if you think that uninspired manipulation will work on me. Do not forget who I am Nikki. If you think for one second that I wouldn't fight for my child with everything I have, you're sorely mistaken, but feel free to take it to court if you want to. I am sure your many questionable decisions from the past would make excellent fodder for family court."

"You would do that to me?"

"Isn't that what you were threatening only a moment ago? Stay with Sami and I lose my child? You'll find if you test me, you'll be the one surviving on supervised visitations. But since we are both reasonable people it won't come to that."

She looked at him for a long moment, probably trying to ascertain if he was serious, before she said, "I need to use the bathroom."

"You do that."

EJ watched her go, able to concede that this time his uncle was right. Nicole Walker was turning into more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

Sami watched the exchange between Nicole and EJ covertly. It was ridiculous she knew to be here and be so jealous, especially since it looked like they were hardly having a friendly tete a tete. After a heated exchange, she saw Nicole stand and make her way to the restroom as EJ watched, his jaw twitching with rage. Now it wasn't so much about her jealousy as it was about making sure he was fine. As soon as Nicole was out of sight Sami walked over to him and sat in the unoccupied seat.

"Are you okay? You had your Dimera face on."

He smiled immediately on seeing her, "Dimera face?"

"It's not dissimilar to your angry face and somehow I always get the impression somebody is about to go swimming with the fishes."

"If she wasn't the mother of my child, she would be."

Sami winced.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"Nothing you ever say is stupid." He reached out for her hand, cradling it between his own.

"I think there is an entire town that would disagree with you there, Elvis."

"Well, I find your particular brand of machinations ingenious. So tell me."

"It just…" she shrugged, looking down, "hurt hearing you call her the mother of your child. It's stupid because I'm the one who pushed you away, but I've only ever been the mother of your child before this. Like I said, it's stupid!"

EJ cupped her chin, forcing her gaze up to his, "Nothing you have ever said to me was stupid and there is a part of me that wishes that you were still the only woman who had that title. It's my fault it no longer is, but I promise you you'll never have to worry about me ever again. Not ever." He promised, looking deep in her eyes, "particularly if you keep wearing dresses like this."

Sami chuckled, "I'm not going to be able to wear much of anything for about another six months."

"It won't matter," he admitted hand still holding her chin, "Do you have any idea how hard your naughty little picture made me?"

"That was the plan."

"And what were you thinking about that got you… ready?"

"You," she whispered, huskily, "you inside me."

EJ smirked that devilishly smirk of his as he scooted closer, releasing her face to slip his hands between her thighs. Sami sighed when he finally reached her panties, but he didn't touch her where she wanted him most.

"Take these off. I want them," he pulled the elastic, snapping it back in place against her.

"EJ," she moaned.

"That's your punishment. I want to know that while you are walking out of here, thinking of me filling you, that you can feel your desire."

"EJ…"

"Now, sweetheart." He commanded, snapping her panties once again.

Sami looked around, but the few patrons present weren't paying attention to them and so she pulled shimmying off her panties before passing them to EJ. Closing his fists around the scrap of fabric he took a good long sniff bringing heat to her face and fire to his eyes in desire. EJ Dimera was sin incarnate.

"You smell amazing, darling and I bet you taste even better." He whispered in her ear.

"Of course you're here!" Nicole's shrill voice interrupted their play.

Sami saw EJ slip her panties discretely in his pocket.

"Always a pleasure, Nicole." Sami smiled in a far better mood than when she first arrived at Chez Rouge.

The woman turned to EJ, "I'm not feeling well, can we go?"

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

Nicole shot her a triumphant look and Sami fought the urge to roll her eyes. The pathetic woman before her didn't know that had it been a dog on the side of the road, EJ would have shown concern.

"No, I'm just a little nauseous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, EJ. I'm fine," the cow simpered.

"Alright, I'll call the car for you."

"For me?"

This time Sami didn't fight her smug smile as Nicole pursed her lips in agitation. EJ called the driver and asked him to also bring the car around as well as something about his suitcase.

"Let me walk you out." EJ offered to Nicole.

"I'll be here when you get back," Sami couldn't help a final jab, as she motioned to the waiter to clear the table.

When EJ returned Sami said, "Little woman get in alright?"

He chuckled as she sat with his briefcase, "What's in the briefcase, Mr. Hot-Shot-Attorney?

"Money for your less than savory friend."

"Hey!" She pouted on Barney's behalf. "We can drop that off once we leave."

"Good, because after that I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that will remain one." He responded, laughing as she swatted at his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

"EJ!" Samantha exclaimed, turning to him in disbelief as they pulled up to the once abandoned house.

After they left Chez Rouge, they had swung by the warehouse to thank Samantha's contact Barney. EJ had draped his jacket over her shoulders refusing to let another man, even her 'friend' see her in that dress. So as she chatted with him, EJ used the opportunity to make a quick call. There was something bothering him about Nicole. It may be her volatile behavior that evening or making the absurd suggestion that he should give up rights to his child, but EJ didn't trust her and wanted eyes on her all the time. If such should prove unnecessary, then so be it, but he was going with his instincts until that time. Once Samantha was ready they left and EJ drove to the estate now known legally as 'Anam Cara'.

EJ fought back tears as he helped her from the car leading her up the steps to what was supposed to be their new home as Samantha took it in with wide eyes. As he opened the door Mr and Mrs. Pearson emerged.

He cleared his throat delicately before speaking, "Samantha, I'd like you to meet the Pearsons. They've been caretakers of this home for the last few years.

"Years? EJ?" He smiled at her surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Samantha." Mr. Pearson was the first to step forward and then his wife followed. "We will leave you to your evening. The garden has been set as you requested sir."

"Thank you," EJ responded, grinning as Mrs. Pearson sent him a wink and a thumbs up.

As soon as they were out the door, Samantha turned to him. "EJ! This is the house where we danced to that old music! How did you… When did you? Years? And it looks so changed! Did you…"

"Darling, one question at a time," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss away the single tear that fell from her eye. "I started looking into it the day after your failed wedding to 'Dallas', and I bought it not long after. It needed a few repairs and I did some expansion for our children."

"EJ, we didn't even have the twins when you bought this?"

"We had William," he answered, "and I always knew we were meant to be together and that one day we would want a place of our own. Come, there is something I want to show you."

He led her toward the rear of the house entering the garden. They walked on the stone path, well lit now by solar lanterns, to the gazebo with a small covered table and two chairs. As they approached they heard floating in the air, the sweet melody of Frank Sinatra's Stay.

EJ couldn't resist, so he said, "Dance with me."

"EJ, I can't dance to this!" Samantha denied.

"I thought we already settled this darling, you can do anything you put your mind to."

He bent extending his hand, but watched as Samantha sent him a grin, a sudden burst of confidence filling her. She placed her hand lightly in his palm before teasingly snatching it away and spinning away from him. EJ's smile was brilliant as he realized she wanted to play and so he stood waiting. He didn't have to wait long as Samantha plastered her body against his back, fingers reaching around to graze sensuously against his chest before spinning once again. This time EJ wouldn't let her go. Even though it had been a while since they had danced, they flowed seamlessly in the tango, advancing and retreating on each other in much the way they had that night on the pier. It was a dance of two lovers, the teasing banter of their bodies expressing what filled their hearts.

"I love you," EJ whispered as they danced. "You, Samantha Brady are the perfect fit for my soul and there is nothing and no one that will ever make me let you go."

"Oh, EJ," She sighed, tears running unchecked down her cheeks. "I'm sorry it took me this long to see it, but you are the man I've dreamt of all my life. The man I didn't think I deserved because you taught me how to love without reservations, without promises to change just fully, completely, and you're stuck with me Dimera, forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as the song finally came to an end. EJ took her hand in his and knew he couldn't wait a moment more. "Come."

EJ escorted her to the table, pulling out her chair, and sinking to one knee.

"I don't think any other words need to be said, save that you will do me the honor of becoming my wife. " He pulled the velvet box from under the sheet covering the table. He had his man drop off the diamond ring earlier at the house. It seemed right to ask now that the past had been put behind them and they were planning a future. The future, he always dreamed of.

EJ heard Samantha gasp as he opened the box, to reveal the cushion cut diamond. He opted for platinum as the setting thinking of how it would look against her delicate fingers.

"Yes!" She answered and the joy filling his heart could not be contained. EJ slipped the ring on her finger and pulled Samantha in for a kiss. It was an explosion of joy and longing, but when he felt her reaching for his shirt, he pulled back.

"Dessert first," he chided playfully.

"Dessert is what I had in mind," Samantha replied wetting her lips with her tongue in a move that almost brought him to heel.

Instead of giving in, he swept the white cover off the table to reveal at least five types of sweet dishes. They both dug in, despite her pout, feeding each other bits of decadent fruit and chocolate, sweet things that tasted sweeter from fingertips and mouths.

When Samantha dripped some of the chocolate on her chin, EJ leaned forward swiping it with his tongue. Her's eyes blazed with desire as they met his and instead of saying anything she simply stood, gathering the cloth that had been covering the food.

EJ followed, taking her hand, as she pulled him deeper into the garden where she laid the cloth on spongy grass. EJ watched as Samantha brazenly slipped her dress over her head, baring herself to him in the moonlight and he thought she looked a lot like a wood sprite, come to pull him from this land to the next.

She walked to him in nothing but her heels, and EJ took in a gulp of air wondering how he got so lucky that this was the mother of his children and that finally she loved him as much as he loved her. Pulling on his tie, she discarded it, making quick work of his buttons before pushing shirt and jacket off his shoulders. Samantha was obviously determined to get him naked and EJ had not a single protestation to utter as she slipped off his belt and unzipped his pants, reaching easily into his boxers to grip his already hard length.

"Samantha," he breathed as her hand pumped him.

She looked up, eyes shining as she finally, finally kissed him. It began as an exploration, lips meeting his, with warmth, but her fingers continued stroking him and soon EJ was groaning aloud tongue seeking to devour her own. He thrust into her mouth with his tongue as he wanted to do with that place between her legs, the hot wet suction arousing him even more.

"Samantha," he groaned again, this time batting away her hand in order to check her readiness for him.

"Don't need it. I've been ready since you left me today," she explained as EJ fingers touched her.

As he felt the wetness on her thighs and finally the slippery heat of her desire, dripping on his fingers, he understood.

She pulled away as he touched, a smile on her face as she stepped back, sliding to the ground to lie flat, legs spread in invitation on the white sheet she had laid down.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, seeing her so open for him.

"Need you in me, EJ. Please." She begged, head thrown back, her back arched and breasts lifted toward him. _How could he resist?_

Sinking down EJ positioned himself in her.

"EJ!" She screamed, when finally - Finally! - he bottomed out.

"Samantha!" Came his answering cry as her legs locked around his waist, heels digging into his back as she tried to force him to thrust hard and fast inside her, but EJ wasn't done yet, he wanted this to last. Grasping her hands, he brought them over her head as he stilled inside her, until her frenetic movements calmed and he just breathed. EJ savored the feel of her around him, her breasts pressed against his chest. There he stayed inside her, until they were both mad with need, until every sense in his body was primed for this one act and then, only then did he retreat so that he could thrust home once again, their simultaneous screams echoing in the garden.

"EJ! EJ! EJ! EJ!" His name emerged from her lips, a litany as finally, her climax crashed over her and EJ allowed himself the reward of following her.

"I must've been stupid, could've been having that for years," he heard Samantha whisper to herself a while later. EJ couldn't help the smug smile on his face, as he gathered her in his arms, even when she noticed and slapped him.

* * *

Nicole Walker had always wanted the same things, family, love, security. She didn't have to be chosen first, in fact coming in second or third was an acceptable position and unlike other women, she was willing to work for it. The only thing on that list that was non-negotiable was security and for someone who had been without dollar or dime she knew how important that was. It was why she had let love go and married Lucas so long ago, for security. It was the reason she had married Victor, but the damn old bat just wouldn't die so she could live happily ever after with his 'dough'.

When she had fled from Salem, she had never planned to return, but finding out ol' Vic was alive provided the chance of a lifetime to gain security without the other hassle. It was like a dream come true, except she had met EJ Dimera. He was talk, dark, handsome, rich and as Stefano's heir, he had just that hint of gray to keep things exciting. It was an added bonus that he was married to Sami Brady and every time that bitch saw them together she hit the roof.

EJ, Nicole soon realized, was everything she ever wanted in a man he was loyal and loved his family, he had enough money to keep her in a certain lifestyle and since Sami was stupid enough to keep pushing him away he was ripe for the picking.

The baby had been a surprise, a miracle really, one she never thought she would be afforded and she was ecstatic about it. It was also her trump card, the one thing that would guarantee her tied to EJ forever and he would love her, like he loved Sami. She saw how he doted on Johnny, hell he even doted on the other kid and it wasn't even his, so she should be in the clear, except 'Scami' Brady messed everything up again turning up pregnant the same time as she did.

Now she didn't even have the luxury of staying at the mansion. She had been given a reprieve last night as EJ had been too occupied by Sami to make sure she moved out, but she had no doubt John would be up in arms this morning

Seriously, she had been expecting to be stashed here for weeks as the Salem P.D. stumbled about looking for the killer, instead they had found him in days.

 _When the hell did they get competent?_

Rising up, she grimaced at the twinge of pain she felt in her lower abdomen as she moved to the bathroom. Pulling down her pajamas to have a shower, she screamed as she saw blood, thick and fleshy, in the seat of the pants.

 _What? Is there more? Oh my God, I might be losing the baby!_ The thoughts ran through her head.

Her next thought was of EJ, but she knew she couldn't tell him. Had he even come back to the mansion after his outing with Sami. Nicole knew after last night that he would be glad to be rid of her and Sami would be pregnant once again, while she suffered alone. So no, she wasn't going to tell anyone and she also couldn't go to the hospital either. Lexi, EJ's sister worked there and would no doubt tell him she had checked in. Remembering the fertility center on Maxfield Rd., she grabbed a clean underwear and a pad and got dressed quickly, taking off in her car before anyone saw her.

When she got there Nicole was a wreck. She was losing her baby she was sure of it. The kindly nurse led her straight in as soon as she explained what was happening and in just a few minutes, a doctor was with her, examining her swiftly. She was still bleeding and Nicole couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

The doctor looked grave as he ordered a nurse to ready the ultrasound machine. Nicole could hear nothing over the pounding in her ears as he applied the cool gel to her tummy. Still, she sent up a silent supplication that she hadn't lost her baby.

The silence in the office was deafening, as the man moved the probe. Should she hear a heartbeat or some kind of swishing sound. It was always that way in the movies.

"Did you have an ultrasound before?"

"No," she replied tearfully, "I saw someone murdered and have been in a kind of…"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Ms. Walker…"

"Oh my God, I lost my baby."

"Not exactly," the man grimaced. " You have what we call a partial molar pregnancy."


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Nicole entered the mansion, the sun was beginning to set and a light cramping pain made itself known in her tummy. It had been so easy, so painless and yet so devastating.

The sound of childish giggles invaded her ears and she turned the corner to see Sami- _fucking_ \- Brady playing happy families with EJ. She drew back, taking a breath, propping herself up against the wall. That woman always got everything. Sami already had three children, and yet was pregnant again. While she suffered had once more, the glimpse of a future with her baby and EJ as a family slid through her grasp. She was never pregnant, or at least that was what Dr. Baker had said. She had finally learned the man's name on the second go around. It wasn't hard to remember someone who had shattered your world.

 _"_ _Partial what? What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _Partial molar pregnancy," his face was sympathetic. "There is a problem at fertilization. In order to make a baby, you need half of the genes from the father in the sperm and half of the genes from the mother in the egg."_

 _"_ _Of course I know that I'm not stupid!" Nicole shouted agitated, "If you're some quack, I'll have your license. My baby's father is EJ Dimera and if you…"_

 _She saw a flare of fear in his eyes as she said the name Dimera before he interrupted. "Of, course Ms. Walker. You are entitled to a second opinion, as I hear it, Dr. Carver at the University Hospital is the daughter of Stefano Dimera and she can, of course, examine you, but I am sorry to say she will have the same diagnosis I do."_

 _"_ _And that is?"_

 _"_ _If you will permit me to explain," he asked her permission and she nodded, "In normal fertilization, the egg meets the sperm, but with a partial molar pregnancy either two sperm fertilize one egg or one sperm with the full set of genes from the father fertilize the egg and so there isn't a viable pregnancy."_

 _"_ _So I never really had a baby?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid not."_

 _She looked away for a moment to wipe away the tears coming from her eyes, "So what do I do?"_

 _"_ _You need to have a procedure we call Dilation and Curettage, so we can remove non-viable tissue. That is what's causing the bleeding. It's a relatively painless procedure, we can do here or you can have done at the hospital."_

 _"_ _I need a minute, Dr..." Nicole looked at him questioningly. He didn't even look offended that he had to repeat it._

 _"_ _My name is Dr. Richard Baker."_

Nicole had sat in that office crying her eyes out, looking at her phone wondering if there was someone she could call, but there wasn't. As usual, she was on her own.

Blinking away the tears that came to her eyes as she thought about everything she had been through, she went back to the door just in time to catch Sami's kid, the one in the pink dress call out 'Dada' to EJ.

"The kid calls you dad too?" Nicole snarked, "That's not going to be confusing when she grows up."

Sami's eyes narrowed in her direction and Nicole sent her a death glare as she took in the woman's prominent baby bump proudly on display. The only consolation was that if she was that big this early she would be a cow later on.

"Nicole," EJ chided and she sent him a look of fake innocence. She turned her head in the direction of the door as Will and John came in from the outside.

"That was so awesome!" Sami's eldest said excitedly.

"I told you an ostrich race was the height of entertainment. The porcupine made things a little bloody there at the end."

"Can we…" the young man stopped as he saw her.

"Hey Will. It's me Nicole. Do you remember me?"

She saw him set up his face, "Huh, you no longer smell like a brewery, must have confused me."

"Will!" Sami chided, but Nicole could hear the amusement in her voice as her son sent her a ' _What?_ ' look. The boy had obviously spent too much time in the company of his mother. John at least had the excuse of brain damage to explain his impoliteness.

"I see your mother has been filling your head with lies!"

"My mother didn't have to tell me anything, it's basically public knowledge that you can be bought if the price is high enough."

"William Horton!" Sami scolded and even EJ joined in this time and for a moment the boy looked contrite, not that he apologized or anything.

"Anyway," she continued, ignoring how it felt as she stood alone on one side while Will and John took up positions next to Sami and EJ, "I was trying to reach you this morning EJ. I had a doctor's appointment."

She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes and Nicole knew she was right on the money that he had spent the entire night and this morning with Sami. The only consolation was that with so many brats, they probably spent it covered in spit up and poo.

"How was the appointment?" He moved toward her, concerned. Nicole knew that concern would melt away in relief if he knew she wasn't pregnant and really never had been. Looking Sami's way to gloat, she realized her nemesis wasn't paying attention… at all. Samantha Brady was backing them looking for all the world like she had not a care, having a conversation with her son and John. It was then Nicole got a glimpse of the ring on her finger.

Of course that bitch wasn't worried. EJ had bought her a damn boulder!

"It was great. No problems," she lied through her teeth.

She definitely couldn't tell him now, that she spent the day waiting first for blood test results and then sat in a chair all alone while a doctor by the name of Baker scraped away her hopes and dreams of a baby with something that resembled a flag pole.

So instead she wove a tale, "I went apartment hunting after, so if you don't mind, I'll stay here just one more night so I can move into an apartment tomorrow. It's just better for me and the baby that I only move once."

"That's fine," EJ said. "I'd like to join you at the doctor next time, if that's okay."

"It's okay." She spoke through gritted teeth, "I'll be upstairs resting."

 _And trying to figure out a way to get a baby for EJ._

* * *

Sami was pretty sure there was something wrong with her. She had spent the last few days having the best sex of her life at a frequency that should have her walking bow-legged for a while and yet, seeing her fiancé (she loved that she got to call him that now), as he was playing with the twins, she wanted him. Hell, she wasn't sure she had stopped wanting since that day when he dropped the towel, exposing his frame. Now he was even more delicious, his shoulders wider, chest broader. It was no wonder the garden wasn't the end of their time together last night.

 _Sami shivered a bit in the night air, despite the heat of EJ's naked body against her._

 _"_ _Come sweetheart. Let's take this inside," he said, realizing the chill was getting to her._

 _It had always been that way, EJ had always been in tune with her, so much so that Sami didn't know how she fought their bond for so long. He rose wrapping her up in the thin sheet before gathering their clothes, unashamed in his nakedness as he walked beside her._

 _She took the time to admire him, the dips and valleys of his body, the bulging muscles she had yet taken time to explore and felt desire stirring again. She felt insatiable. As though by some sixth sense he could tell where her mind was going, he looked at her with that damnable smirk. She truly couldn't begrudge him the knowledge that she wanted him all the time, hell she didn't know how she had hidden it for so long, since all EJ had to do was breathe in her direction._

 _EJ led them to the kitchen, the dim light, causing his skin to take on an ethereal cast. He smiled at her, slowly tugging away the cover from her body, letting it fall to the floor._

 _"_ _Bend over," he motioned to the island and Sami eyes flared in realization. She didn't hesitate, turning to the counter and bending her body over it. She hissed as the cold marble made contact with the tips of her breast, the sensation trailing the line of pain and pleasure._

 _EJ came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her tummy as he plastered himself against her back, sliding first one leg and then the other between hers._

 _Sami gasped as he widened his stance, spreading her legs until she was no longer holding herself up, but was completely dependent on him, pressed against the cold counter, and his arm banded across their baby protecting her tummy from the hard surface._

 _She could feel him hard as a rock, against her._

"Samantha."

She snapped back to the here and now and she knew EJ had caught her. There was no doubt where her mind was with the blush that colored her cheeks and her rapid exhalations. EJ leaned forward walking his fingers from her collar to her chest until he just grazed the tip of her breasts as he whispered, "Later."

He drew back as Allie called 'Dada' and Sami was equal parts relieved and disappointed, but the promise of later rang in her ears. At least until that 'woman' put in an appearance. Sami kept quiet despite Nicole's jabs because she didn't want to make things difficult for EJ. His children were important to him and she knew she couldn't be the one that cost him more time with his kid, even if it was with Nicole and after last night she knew she had nothing to worry about. She was going to be EJ's wife and there was nothing that bitch could do about it.

As she spoke to John and Will she learned that they too had reservations about Nicole and she wondered if they were all just being paranoid or it was a premonition of things to come.

EJ wasn't surprised to hear William and John express their distrust of Nicole. He had his own trust issues with that woman. It was why he had set Marco to follow her, he trusted no one else to report to him on this, and in many ways they thought exactly alike. If there was something fishy going on with Nicole, Marco would find out about it.

"I don't trust her either," the trio swung toward him in surprise.

"You have someone following her," his Uncle spoke and EJ swore he saw a hint of pride in the man's eyes.

"I do and I will keep you all posted," EJ said before turning to Samantha. "Now how about you take William and the twins shopping for the house."

"A house?" William asked, as EJ reached into his pocket to hand Samantha a credit card.

As soon as she saw what it was he handed her, Samantha exclaimed, "This is a black card!"

It was a 'black' card with her name on it.

EJ knew as soon as they were remarried, he would need to get another, that time saying Mrs. Dimera.

To William he said, "Yes, your mum will tell you all about it." EJ then said to Samantha, "I'll have Mary and Mrs. Pearson meet you at the house so you can have some help."

Sami nodded, gingerly holding the card as they gathered the twins and their stuff to pack in the car. Once they were on their way, with an excited William bombarding his mother with questions, he went back inside to his uncle.

"I think you just gave her the keys to the Kingdom." John remarked drily.

"Well, short of actually buying a kingdom, I can manage."

"Who needs a kingdom when you've got an island?"

"You know about that, eh?"

"I think the only person who believed you were actually poor when Stefano cut you off was Sami."

"What can I say racing cars was lucrative and I invested well…" John gave him a look as he shrugged, "very well."

"You ready to tell me why you really sent Sami and Will shopping?"

EJ took a breath before sitting, "I want to talk about my father and make sure he doesn't come anywhere near my family."

"I figured it was something like that," John remarked, but it wasn't meant to be.

For as soon as EJ opened his mouth the first explosion rocked the mansion and mere seconds later, another explosion sent rubble careening down on their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

_EJ felt content in a way he could not describe. As he pulled Samantha closer, he thought of how far they had come in all of this; from people who were at each other's throats to the sort of blissful happiness that came with years together. He tilted his head up for a kiss, groaning as her mouth automatically opened, giving him a taste of her sweetness. It was one of the few times he would actually look up to meet her in a kiss, perched as she was on the desk, while he was seated in the chair in front of her._

 _They didn't often get to do this so early in the morning, both their jobs demanding in a way that left little time for morning play. EJ was usually out the door to his law office early while Samantha at least still got to see the children off to school before rushing off to Basic Black, where she served as Creative Director, but this morning, they both had taken the day off and planned on spending it together._

 _"_ _Mom, I_ _'_ _m leaving!" EJ heard his daughter shout as she came down the stairs._

 _Samantha sent him a quick look, a promise to continue their 'connection' later, as she stood. He rose as well, marveling at how big Allie had grown._

 _She was beautiful, gold hair like her mother and that cute button nose that was all Samantha and yet she was so much like him that people often thought she was his biological daughter. While Johnny and Sydney looked most like him, Allie was the one who shared his mannerisms. She was a calming force and the least impulsive of all his children and often the one who fixed the messes her siblings had created. She also shared his love of law and had been interning with him every other year since she was fifteen._

 _"_ _What about me?" He teased as they walked up to their daughter._

 _"_ _I didn't know you were still here, Daddy EJ," She said and it warmed EJ's heart, that even though she was almost eighteen she still kept calling him that._

 _"_ _Track today?" Samantha asked._

 _"_ _Yep," she replied._

 _"_ _Straight home after," he said, sending her a wink._

 _She rolled her eyes at him in that typical teenage way, before replying, "Nowhere to go after EJ."_

 _EJ fought the urge to say 'good', because he knew she was alluding to her being dateless. With a small smile, he placed a kiss on her forehead as he said "You, young lady are far too good for those high school cretins. I for one am glad I still have a bit of time before I have to start mixing cement."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at him as Samantha hit his arm._

 _"_ _Bad mob joke, EJ," the love of his life chided._

 _"_ _Who said I was joking?" He deadpanned, but he was… mostly. Maybe not as much as he would lead them to believe. Allie might not be his by blood, but she definitely was his by heart and if a guy wanted to date her, he would have to go through him._

 _"_ _I actually want to get a date before I_ _'_ _m fifty Daddy EJ, so can you please keep the threatening to a minimum. In this town people take Dimera threats... literally."_

 _"_ _I should hope so," he huffed, but seeing mother and daughter glaring at him, he relented, "No cement, then. I promise."_

 _Allie shook her head at him, but couldn't help her smile as she opened the door, "See you both later. Love you."_

 _'Love you too," they answered in unison as Allie walked out the door._

 _EJ wrapped his arms around his wife, leaning forward once more for a kiss just as his son yelled, "Mom, I'm going to kill Sydney if she doesn't hurry up!"_

 _"_ _Duty calls," Samantha shook her head, smiling at their children's antics, "We'll continue this later, Mr. Dimera."_

 _Mr. Dimera…_

"EJ!"

EJ could feel the dream slipping from his grasp and if the pain he felt on opening his eyes was any indication, he'd rather go back to his life with Samantha.

The gritty feel of dust in his throat, nose made him cough. The pain in his body, halting that involuntary reflex midway, before leading to a far more violent one after. Ears ringing, he heard his name being called again.

"EJ!"

"Here!" He croaked. Eyes watering he took a look around, but there wasn't much to see in the dark. Had he been buried alive? Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Here!"

"EJ," it was John's voice, coming from somewhere to his left, "We'll have you out of there in a minute nephew."

"Samantha?"

"She and the children were long gone before my brother tried to drop the house on us."

Right, he remembered. Samantha and the children were going to go shopping, despite the hour for things for their new home. He had stayed behind to talk to John about protecting his children from Stefano, but once again his father was a step ahead of them, thinking nothing of blowing them all to bits.

"John… Nicole?" He asked suddenly remembering that Nicole had returned to the mansion after her appointment.

His uncle was silent for too long even as he heard bits of debris moving he knew was an attempt to get him out.

"John?" He prompted.

"Some debris fell on her. She was… bleeding."

The way he said 'bleeding' was significant.

"Is she… Did she… the baby?"

"We don't know yet." His voice was solemn and EJ could finally see the light starting to make its way through as they moved the rubble from around him.

He felt the cold flow through him at that admission and he wondered if his baby with Nicole had survived. EJ didn't know what he felt for Stefano before this, but if he was the cause of him losing his child, if Stefano's bid for revenge had murdered his child, in the womb, he would kill him.

* * *

Sami wrapped her hand around her tummy instinctively as Mary told her that a bomb had gone off at the mansion. Her chest was tight as she thought of EJ hurt or worse. She didn't even realize that she wasn't breathing until Mary was shaking her roughly, words finally making their way through her haze of panic.

"They're fine. Mr. Dimera and Mr. Black are fine."

"What?" she finally took a gulp of breath, "EJ?"

"He's fine, Mrs. Dimera," Sami didn't even realize the slip of the tongue. "Mr. Dimera and Mr. Black are both fine. They both have a few bumps and bruises and Mr. Dimera's leg may be broken but he's fine."

"Oh God," she slumped in relief, "I thought…"

"He's going to be just fine." Mary reiterated, patting her hand comfortingly.

"I need to get to the hospital."

"Marco is already waiting outside Mrs. Pearson and I can remain with the children if you want, ma'am, with Bruno and Sylvio for protection."

"Thank you, Mary."

No need to thank me. It's our job."

Samantha didn't waste a moment more, just pushing her head in on the twins and Will, long enough to thank God they had left when they did. Instead of going straight to the mall, they had gone to the house so Sami could get a look around to get a feel for the place. She had been talking over colors and themes for each room when Mary had gotten a call. Sami had gotten a glimpse of horror on her face before she schooled it and the children's nanny had brushed it off when she asked. It wasn't until much later that she had escorted Sami into the kitchen, away from the children and broken the news of an explosion in the Dimera mansion.

Climbing into the car, she immediately looked to Marco and asked, "What happened?"

He answered as he drove, "There was an explosion minutes after you and the children had left the mansion. The timing is certainly suspect as only four persons were in the main house at the time, EJ, Mr. Black, Ms. Walker and Harold. EJ is suffering a mild concussion and a broken leg. Mr. Black has a few bruised ribs, but they will both be okay. Harold is another matter, he suffered a skull fracture in the collapse and so he's already in emergency surgery. Ms. Walker, also suffered some bumps and bruises, unfortunately in the area of her abdomen. She was bleeding when they loaded her into the ambulance."

"Bleeding?"

"Philippe and Adriano are keeping abreast at the hospital much more than that because her personal doctor is overseeing her case, so it's a bit more difficult to find out more."

"Personal doctor?" Sami asked and felt like she was just echoing his words back to him.

"Yes."

"Is that who she went to today when you were following her?"

He looked at her surprised, but Sami just said, "EJ and I no longer keep secrets from each other."

"As it should be Mrs. Dimera."

Sami looked at him in confusion, and remarked, "Mary also called me that."

"You've always been Mrs. Dimera to EJ and thus to us. We have been given our orders," he stated simply before continuing, "I followed Ms. Walker to a fertility center where she spent the entire day."

"She told Ej she went apartment hunting."

"She lied. She spent the day at the clinic and then went to the mansion. Once I saw her enter, I returned to check out their security system. It's a little more high-tech than you usually see in a doctor's office, but not unbreakable. I planned to return under the cover of dark."

"Even if…" She trailed afraid to put into words the fact that EJ might be losing a child.

"Yes, even if she loses the baby." Sami flinched as he said the words she had been avoiding, instinctively caressing her own stomach. Noticing, he apologized, "I'm sorry I'm being insensitive."

"No, I just… If we had stayed a few minutes longer." She expressed her fear.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"The bombs weren't positioned for maximum damage, but for dramatic effect."

"Dramatic effect?" Sami repeated slowly, pondering for a second the implications. "You think Stefano planned for us to be out of the house."

"You and the children."

"But why not Nicole, why not wait until she was out of the house?"

"That's a question I want answered too."

Sami thought about it, but couldn't come up with one single reason. They were both carrying EJ's child, so if the old man was trying to save his flesh and blood, they both should be protected. If he wanted one of them dead, Sami knew she was the most likely choice. She was after all a Brady and she was the one that had led EJ away from his influence. It just didn't make sense.

They were silent for the rest of the ride. Despite Marco's assurances, Sami needed to see for herself that EJ was okay. As soon as they arrived, she rushed into the emergency room and the first person she spotted was Lexi.

"Where's EJ?"

"He's in cubicle three, but Sami, you can't go in there."

Samantha was already gone, it was a moment she would regret.

As she stepped into the cubicle she nearly ran into a heavyset man in a white jacket. Entering the cubicle, she heard Nicole's keening cries as she saw them.

Sami felt a measure of relief as she saw EJ, living, breathing, the cast on his foot, bandaged hand and swollen jaw, the only evidence he had been hurt, but part of her also felt hurt, for he was sharing a bed with Nicole, tears running down his cheeks as she buried her head in his chest.

He looked up, eyes filled with sorrow finally met hers, as he unconsciously spoke, "Samantha."

Nicole's tear-filled red eyes looked her way, hatred filling them as she saw her. Sami almost took a step back at the maniacal revulsion she saw there

"No!" She screamed, "Get out! Get out!"

Sami backed away in shock as the woman spit venom her way. The nurses pushed past her and she saw EJ trying to soothe the hysterical woman. It was obvious what had occurred. Sami was ushered away from them, heart hurting for her fiance's loss and even for Nicole since she could never be glad the woman had lost her child. As a mother, she couldn't imagine losing the twins or this baby, and she knew there was only one person to blame.

She walked out, pulling her phone from her bag, dialing a number.

"I need your help, Barney. I want Stefano's head on a pike."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom?" Sami heard Will call out to her as soon as she entered the house.

The ride from the hospital had been deadly silent. Marco had only let his surprise show for a moment when she told him she needed a ride back to the house. She supposed it seemed strange after her rush to get over there, her terror about EJ's safety at the forefront of her mind, then to leave so quickly, but she had seen all she needed to see. EJ had just lost his child and he needed to grieve and though it was a loss she felt keenly for him, it wasn't one she could feel with him and that made the difference. As much as she hated it, he needed Nicole, for she had lost her baby too.

In the past, she would have run, as fast and as far as her feet could carry her, her insecurities, the long-held belief that she would never be good enough, never be enough for anyone and that she would have to lie, cheat, steal or blackmail to get anyone's love would have reared its head. Samantha Brady would believe that was it, that it was over.

Not now.

Now, she was secure enough in EJ's love and she knew that they would build a life, a future together. She just needed to do the unselfish thing, just this once, because he and Nicole needed each other more. They had a lifetime of love to give to each other.

So, her focus would be on Stefano, the man who had caused all that pain. He had been terrorizing her family for generations and it was time he was stopped and if she was the only one ready and willing to do that, then so be it, for there was no way Stefano was getting another shot at her family. If EJ had been seriously hurt or worse, she would have lost the love of her life and any chance at happiness, for a world without EJ wasn't a world Samantha Brady wanted to exist in. It was why she had called Barney. The man wasn't as enthused as she expected, but she knew he would have her back, same as always.

Looking at her son, she tried to muster a smile and said, "Hey, honey."

"What's going on?" He crossed his arms in front of him, the stubborn set of his face, letting her know he wasn't buying it for a second.

"Where are the twins?" Sami tried to deflect him.

"In their room with Mary."

"Their room?"

"Yeah, we picked while you were gone, and the big guy brought over a lot of their stuff as well as some sleeping bags. Are we staying here tonight?"

"As long as you don't mind snuggling down on the floor?"

"I don't mind, but are you sure you'll be okay." He asked concerned, intimating her growing belly.

"I'll be fine."

Sami was about to turn away when he said, "You ready to tell me what happened tonight?"

She sighed, knowing it couldn't have been that easy, "There was an explosion at the mansion. John and EJ are fine, just a few cuts and bruises."

"What?" his eyes widened in alarm, "You saw them?"

"Yes, at the hospital and they are both doing alright."

Will let out a breath of relief, "I'm surprised you're not there."

"Nicole was also in the house and she…" Sami took a breath, "She wasn't as lucky. She lost her baby, Will."

Seeing the flash of guilt cross his face, she grabbed his hands, "It's not your fault. If anyone is at fault, it's Stefano."

"Stefano?"

"We… They think Stefano set off the bomb."

"Mom! Is that why we're staying here?"

"No. This is our home now, and EJ will be here soon," She reassured him.

"Why didn't you stay with him? He might…"

"I thought he and Nicole needed some time alone to grieve."

William was quiet for a long moment, "You're being very mature about this."

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I mean it. You really do love EJ, don't you?"

"You had any doubts?"

"If I did, they are gone, "he said, smiling in her direction.

Sami drew him in for a hug, feeling very emotional all of a sudden, but before long, her phone rang. She stepped back from Will, pulling it from her bag to answer.

"Hello."

"Little Blondie, where the hell are you?"

"John? I'm at the house with the kids."

"Which house because I'm at your loft with Blondie, and you're not here."

"I said house, John."

"Oh, Anam Cara."

"What?"

"Anam Cara. It's the only house Elvis owns in Salem. It was a bit of a fixer upper and he bought it a while ago."

"How did you know about it?"

"I had the kid investigated when I took over as head of the family. He's very good at hiding things, but I was persistent and had an endless about of resources." She could just imagine his shrug. "We'll meet you there."

"John, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"I checked out against medical advice," her step-dad answered." Why the hell am I going to stay in a hospital when I have a doctor at home? What do you say Blondie, want to play operation?"

"John!" Sami screamed and could hear her mother's complimentary shout on the other end.

Will was smirking and Sami just knew he was imagining what John was saying. Waving her finger at him, she returned to the conversation.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you, so we'll be right over. Oh little Blondie, did you notice anyone missing tonight?"

"Missing?"

Mary was with the kids. John, EJ and Nicole and Harold were at the hospital or rather were supposed to be. The guards were present or at least accounted for and then….

"That psychotic, little Austrian!" She screamed.

 _Where the hell was Rolf?_

"Exactly," John said menacing. "When I get my hands on the little possum, he'll wish I was still using him for target practice."

* * *

The woman EJ craved was not the one in the room with him.

When he had found out Nicole had lost the baby, his first instinct, first thought had been to find Samantha, to feel her warmth, the steady beat of her heart against his ear. He wanted to wrap himself in her love, the only thing that could push all the sorrow in that moment, but he couldn't. Seeing her face as she entered the cubicle with them, he had wanted her comfort, so much so he had unconsciously called to her and Nicole had lost it, wracking sobs, enraged ramblings that 'Sami always got it all'.

EJ had chalked it up to her projecting her sorrow onto Samantha because she was still pregnant with his child and he had soothed her, all the while wishing he could run into Samantha's arms. Dr. Baker had opted to sedate her, finally allowing her to rest. EJ thought about leaving, about going to find Samantha, but he knew that he had to stay because it was all his fault.

He was the one who had slept with Nicole when he didn't love her, getting her pregnant. He was the one who hadn't been strong enough to take down his father, so that his child paid the consequence, but no more. As soon as he could, he would get out of the hospital and Stefano Dimera would feel the wrath of his own creation.

For a while, sorrow had overshadowed rage, but no more. He needed that rage to go against the man he no longer regarded as 'Father'. A man who had tried to kill his own brother and son and succeeded in murdering his grandchild.

EJ stood, grabbing the crutches at the end of his bed, and pulled back to curtain to see Bruno stationed outside.

"Bruno, where's Marco?"

"He left, Mr. Dimera."

"He left?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is he with Samantha and the children?"

Bruno looked uncomfortable then, "No, sir, Adriano and Philippe are with Mrs. Dimera and the kids."

"Where the hell is Marco?"

"He just said that he was completing the assignment you set him."

"That I set him? What the… Where is Sylvio?"

"With your Uncle. He left a few minutes ago."

"My Uncle left. Why didn't he say anything to me?"

"He didn't want to disturb you, sir."

EJ let out an exasperated breath, wondering what was going on. "Give me your phone."

Before he could dial John's number, an alarm went off and EJ realized as Nurses and doctors rushed past him, that it was coming from the room he had just left, the room Nicole was still in.

EJ moved as fast as he could back to the room, watching his doctors and nurses rushed in front of him, his own sister leading the charge. The shrill scream of the alarm was ominous, but it wasn't until he actually laid eyes on Nicole that he nearly lost his lunch. It was a gruesome sight, as she threw up uncontrollably, blood filled vomit landing on the ground as she had thrown her head over the side of the bed. EJ was too shocked to cover his nose from the smell as she soiled the bed. He didn't know what could have happened in the intervening minutes.

She looked up for a moment, her eyes, bloodshot as they met his over Alexandra's head.

"I'm sorry."

EJ didn't know what she was sorry, the loss of their child had not been her fault. If anyone was to blame, it was his father. EJ tried to step toward her, but Alexandra became wise to his presence.

"EJ, out!" She ordered.

"No, I…"

"Get him out of here!"

EJ didn't know whom of the myriad people in the room it was directed to, but the nurse that tried to escort him out was a stern looking woman, and EJ had the fleeting thought that she would easily take him down and yet still he resisted.

"Mr. Dimera, you need to let us work."

"Dimercaprol!" His sister shouted, the alarm on her face evident.

The same nurse turned back to Alexandra in shock as she said, "Dr. Carver that's for…"

"I know what it's for Maxine, and I hope to God I'm wrong. Get me Dr. Jonas."

Nurse Maxine moved past him and EJ realized he had been forgotten for the moment, whatever it was Alexandra asked for had taken En precedent.

When Nurse Maxine returned, the bottle she carried was dusty and looked like something you would throw out not put in someone's body, but Alexandra drew it up and injected into Nicole thigh. The woman herself was eerily silent.

EJ watched helplessly as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body jerked violently. He must have made some noise for this time he was pushed out. EJ looked down as a piece of paper crunched underfoot. Picking it up, he gasped as he read the words.

 _No one makes a fool of the Dimera name._

* * *

"So you think Rolf was working for Stefano the whole time?" Sami asked John.

They were all settled on the cushions that her step-father had brought. The sitting room now had an 'Arabian Nights' feel to it with multiple colored pillows and luxurious rugs. It definitely beat the sleeping bags she and Will had planned to sleep on. It was a great temporary solution, but she would definitely see about getting furniture in the morning.

"Why else would the little possum not be at the house when it exploded?"

"John it's actually weasel." Sami corrected.

"Weasel out of what?" He cocked his head, peering at her in confusion.

"No, it's not little possum, it's little weasel." Sami explained, grimacing at the content of that particular sentence.

"They're from the same family." John shot back, looking at her as though she was the crazy one.

"But not from the same order, " Will chimed in, "Weasel is from order Carnivora, whereas possum is from Diprotodontia."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement.

Marlena and Sami looked at Will quizzically, but with a healthy dose of amazement in their gazes.

Will for his part, shrugged his shoulder and said, "All that useless Biology had to become useful sometime."

They were all quiet for a moment before John spoke, "When I find Rolf, I'm going to shoot him."

"John, you can't shoot Rolf!" Marlena chided, still obviously on that moral high ground 'schtick'. "We will turn him over to the authorities."

"Okay, I won't shoot."

"Did that have an oddly chilling effect on anyone else?" Will asked, looking at John with an unusually horrified look. Sami nodded because she agreed. John had said it menacing and with such relish, but seeing the look on her mother's face she changed the subject.

"So Stefano…"

"I've got people out looking for him." John spoke and Sami replied without thinking, "So do I."

When everyone turned to face her, she realized what she had admitted to

"People?" Marlena's frown was disapproving and Sami fought the urge to roll her eyes because honestly did her mother really think the Salem P.D. was going to bring down Stefano.

"Friends."

Jumping in with a grin on his face, John said, "I pretty sure she doesn't mean the kind you share Sunday brunch."

"John!"

"I'm not judging, I'm actually impressed little blondie. Good thing you and Elvis are already getting married because you make one hell of a Dimera."

"Sami?" Marlena's head swirled so fast, Sami was surprised her mother didn't get whiplash.

As Sami prepared to answer or you know find a tight spot to hide, her phone rang and she muttered, "Saved by the cell."

Looking down at the caller ID she smiled as she saw EJ's name. She stood, walking away from the room as she answered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now that I've heard your voice. I want you to know Samantha that I wanted to see you…"

"EJ," she cut him off, "you don't have to explain. You suffered a loss I can't even imagine."

"You know?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. " She sighed as she stepped out into the garden. Sami saw one of the guards milling about, keeping his distance. It felt right to go into the garden, felt like he was there beside her somehow. "I know Nicole and I never saw eye to eye, but I wouldn't wish that on her and I certainly wouldn't wish it on you."

"I know."

"What… what can I do?"

"You're doing it," Sami heard his voice break and felt answering tears fill her eyes. "You're here and you love me. That's all I need."

Saying nothing, she listened to him breathe, and she could almost feel his warm breath against her skin.

"I wish I was holding you."

"Then we are alike because I wish you were here in my arms. I wish I could hold you and our child and tell you both how much I love you."

"We love you too EJ."

"Listen Samantha, my father… I don't know what he is doing. Just make sure you stay with Sylvio and Adriano. Stefano isn't content with how today…"

He stopped abruptly and Sami heard voices in the background.

"EJ, what?"

"I'm sorry, darling Alexandra is calling. I will tell you everything later. I love you."

"And I love you," She replied automatically. With that he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Wilhelm Rolf had no illusions about the type of man Stefano Dimera was, nor had he had any when he had met him years ago. Back then, though, given the choice between remaining in Austria, where he was shunned as a crazy scientist and watching his family survive on a meager amount and working for Stefano, he had chosen the lesser of two evils. Stefano had offered him the opportunity to continue his experiments far away from the prying eyes of traditional science and a way to keep his family fed. He knew then that they would be used as leverage, but what choice did he have, after the University had found out about his 'off-books' experiments, he had lost tenure and as the only one making a decent income it had been a hard blow.

With Stefano's seemingly endless resources he had experimented freely and his loyalty had never been in question, but he was no longer that man, for Rolf had found an odd but satisfying home with John Black. Despite his complaints and his new master's eccentricities, he liked the freedom he had. He appreciated knowing his family was and never would be in any danger from John Black. The man himself had released his captive family and given them enough to retire for the rest of their lives. So despite what Stefano thought, he had a new master.

Stefano, the arrogant man he was, had taken Rolf from the Dimera mansion hours before the explosion and proceeded to explain his entire diabolical plan with relish. Since then he had left Rolf to his own devices after telling him the reason he had absconded with him. He wanted his son, he wanted Elvis, but not the man that was in love with Samntha. He wanted a soldier, susceptible to his words and who took Stefano's will as law. He also wanted Samantha. Seeing the immeasurable strength they had together had led the old man to dream of a world where the Dimera Enterprises was ruled by these powerhouses. Samantha's pregnancy with another heir delayed her own reprogramming, so she would simply be imprisoned for the duration of her pregnancy and when the heir was born she too would be programmed.

It was a decent plan if Rolf had any intention of doing that, but he didn't. He wouldn't harm Samantha or Elvis, now would he betray John. However, he would make sure Stefano got what he deserved. The potion Marlena had given to him, Rolf had taken the time to perfect it and the Phoenix would find himself trapped inside his own mind. He knew Stefano would never see it coming.

* * *

 _Arsenic? Bugger and blast!_

EJ honestly couldn't wrap his head around it. After he had seen the note, he knew his father had a hand in poisoning Nicole, but… Arsenic?

It didn't make sense. Why would his father want to blow up and then poison the woman who carried his child?

He backed away from his sister for a moment as she told him they would need to call the police and that she had been trying to reach Nicole's doctor, but the man now had seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

It was just another puzzle piece to add to the mystery.

When his phone rang, he thought it might be Samantha. In their conversation earlier, he hadn't really told her anything, but he knew she was safe. Between his own men and those who followed John she was as well protected as the Queen. He also knew that his Uncle would not rest until whomever had planted that bomb was found. Looking at his phone, he was surprised to see Marco's name flashing across the screen.

"What do you have for me and there better be a damn good reason you left Samantha's side!"

"It was per Mrs. Dimera's orders, sir."

If the matter wasn't so dire, he would have smiled at hearing Marco refer to Samnatha as Mrs. Dimera. It never got old and it was a sign of respect all his people afforded her. They knew she was his one and only choice.

"What is it?"

"I'm at the Dr. Baker's office where I followed Ms. Walker yesterday."

"Is he there?"

"He just came in sir, nearly caught me going through his…"

"Marco, listen to me! Whatever you do, don't let him leave! I think he is working for Stefano."

"He is, sir, and I've got the proof, but there's a young girl with him and she's pregnant." His guard and loyal friend informed him.

"At this time of night? Hold them both, I'll be there."

"Very well, sir."

Knowing Marco would get the job, he motioned to his sister. She sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You and I both know father is behind this Alexandra." EJ heard her sigh, but when she didn't speak, he continued, "There is no way I'm sitting here and waiting for him to strike at my children or Samantha next, so I need my discharge papers."

Alexandra raised her head, brown eyes meeting his own. With a kiss to the cheek, she answered simply, "Do what you have to do, little brother."

By the time he arrived at the Fertility Center, hobbling aggravatingly slowly on crutches, he was in a mood for murder. The day had been a clusterfuck and he had spent it two steps behind Stefano and EJ really didn't plan on continuing that way. The doctor had better have some answers or his wrath would know no bounds.

EJ entered the dimly lit office to see Dr. Baker tied securely to a chair. Marco had been, as always, thorough and had worked over the man.

"Is he ready to talk?"

"Of course," he answered with a nod.

EJ moved forward, cursing his blasted crutches to hell. The one eye that wasn't swollen shut looked up at him in alarm.

"Where's the girl?" He was still talking to Marco.

"I locked her in the supply closet so she wouldn't hurt herself. She was becoming hysterical."

"Make sure she's okay while I have a chat with this ol' chap."

He nodded as Bruno stepped forward, ready as needed.

Taking his time, he sat in the office chair, making himself comfortable, before speaking.

"Now, tell me Dr. Baker, what exactly is it you do for my father?"

The truth was far more sinister that EJ probably would ever have imagined, though why he should be surprised at what Stefano Dimera was capable of, he didn't know. EJ punched the man for posterity, his head snapping back. Ignoring the pain in his fist, he took a deep breath before he did anything more permanent, his rage at the point of overflowing. The sick bastard sold children to the highest bidder, including to known human traffickers. His father not only condoned it, but made sure to take his cut.

It wasn't the only thing the doctor had done. Nicole had unknowingly walked straight into Stefano's hands. She hadn't lost the baby, there never had been one, according to Dr. Baker and while he wanted to call the man every swear, under heaven, it explained his father's behavior; why he didn't care that Nicole was in the house, but had let Samantha and the children leave before getting his man to detonate the bomb. It was why he had sought revenge on her. Nicole had lied and he had consoled her while she deliberately broke his heart.

EJ pushed all thoughts of that woman out of his head, not wanting to examine her lies too closely for fear he would really lose his cool. It seemed through her own machinations, Nicole had gotten what she deserved and more. It was funny that Stefano thought nothing of selling children into slavery, but God forbid anyone sully the Dimera name.

"I should kill you right now."

"No!" Dr. Baker sniveled and EJ hated him all the more. The man was a coward. "I know where you can find Stefano. I know where he is!"

"Tell me."

"He's in a safehouse, in the old Dimera shipbuilding factory that has been closed down for years."

"If you're lying…"

"I'm not, just please let me go."

EJ sat back, watching the little man squirm under his gaze, before he spoke, "Cut him loose, and send all this," he motioned to the papers Marco had dug up, "to the cops. He might get lucky and the police department will find him before my father does."

EJ sighed deeply as he finally climbed into the back of the car and sat. He had forgone the painkillers at the hospital and spent far too much time on his broken leg even fixed as it was in a cast. He had sent Marco away with the sixteen year old, Mia, taking her back to her house.

It was a difficult conversation, letting her know what she had been about to give her baby up to. Dr. Baker had been playing many teenage girls, taking on their cases for free in his clinic and then preying on their complicated situations to get what he wanted. Mia was no different. Her parents had thrown her out, refusing to support her with a baby and she was staying with her sister who was little better. EJ didn't know what to do about her, but he had thought about Samantha at that age, pregnant and alone with William and he wanted to help. He just didn't know how, yet. He knew that Samantha would know what to do and it was something he would bring to her later.

Then there was Stefano. Asking Bruno to give him a few minutes alone, he dialed his Uncle.

"Nephew," John greeted and EJ could hear a definite note of grumpiness in the man's tone.

"I know where Stefano is," he skipped the preamble, "Meet me at the Fertility Clinic."

"Very well, I'm guessing you have no intention of telling 'little blondie'."

"No. Once we have my father, she can have a crack at him."

"Your funeral," he heard his uncle mumble as he ended the call.

EJ couldn't help agreeing with him, because he knew how fiery and fiercely independent Samantha was, and while he loved that about her, he wasn't taking any chances with her or their baby.

Sitting there in the car, wanting to hear her voice became an almost tangible thing, so he called, remembering that their night together, though unforgettable, hadn't revealed all the surprises he had for her.

"Hello, darling," EJ spoke when she finally answered the phone.

"Hi," Her sleep roughened voice sent shivers down his spine and the Dimera heir wondered if there was a time, he wouldn't react quite so strongly to her. "How are you? How are the children?"

"Our kids are angels, EJ, you know that." Samantha teased.

"I wonder where they get that from, eh darling?"

"Hey! I can be angelic - if I want to be."

"If by angelic, you're counting yourself as one of the fallen ones, definitely." He shot back on jest.

"I'll have you know, EJ Dimera…" She began, in mock defense against his words.

"I have a surprise for you,"EJ interrupted, grinning as she sputtered.

"Don't think that lets you off the hook, you know."

"I think it might."

"You do, huh?"

"I do," he asserted, and it would. "Go to the garden darling, to the far wall to the right, but make sure to carry a blanket with you."

"Is it something dirty?"

"Samantha Brady," he laughed loudly at her unexpected quip. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" Her giggle warmed him. "Do you see the Honeysuckle?"

"I do! Why is the whole wall covered with Wisteria except for that part?"

"Pull it back and take it look." EJ directed, sorry he couldn't be there to see the look on her face as she realized what his surprise was.

"EJ! It's a door." Samantha screamed and he could just see the excited little bounce she always gave in his head. "It's a secret garden. How did you know?"

"You told me." He chuckled, glad she enjoyed her surprise.

"I did?" She asked, confused, and then he heard her gasp of realization as the memory came back, "The night before my disastrous wedding to Austin!"

"I prefer to think of that night as a date for us, 'Dallas' does not factor in at all. But yes. That night you told me about your favorite book as a child so I wanted you to have your very own secret garden."

"EJ," Samantha said his name, this time her voice choked up, "If you don't stop being so amazing, I'm going to keep expecting it, you know."

"I want you to, darling and I will make it my mission to exceed your expectations. Samantha Brady there is nothing and no one I would rather be with. I love you more than the words I have can express and I will spend my life proving to you that you are worth every moment of happiness I can give to you."

"EJ…" She breathed his name.

"I wish I was there with you."

"I wish you were too."

"Samantha, lay down on the blanket and close your eyes." EJ smiled as he heard her sigh. He followed, closing his own and in that moment felt her with him.

"What are you wearing?"

"EJ!" Her laugh was one of surprise, but still she answered teasingly, "The sexiest thing I own, my plaid flannel pajamas."

"You're so sexy, darling. You work that country-trucker-wear like a pro."

She giggled, "You're silly."

"And so in love with you. Now keep your eyes closed. Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"I want you to imagine I'm there, we're curled in bed together, nothing but us. You're in my arms, and I can feel your warmth, as you can feel mine. Can you feel me?"

"Yes, EJ," She answered, "I want your arms around me."

"Touch your lips, darling. Those are my lips kissing yours, my hands moving all over your body. Can you feel my fingers as they touch you?"

"I feel you EJ and I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

"I've got to go darling."

Sami sighed as she answered, "I can't wait until you come home."

"Me too, because I've still got a few ideas."

"I don't know if I can survive any more of your ideas Dimera."

"You can and you will, it's what makes us perfect for each other." He paused again and Sami got the sense there was something else he wanted to say, "I'll ring you later. Give the twins a kiss for me and tell William, I said, be good."

"No problem, Daddy." She singsonged as he laughed once more.

"Goodbye darling.

"Bye EJ. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

EJ dropped his head against the back of the seat. He knew he needed to take down Stefano, to end the great and powerful Stefano Dimera once and for all, because his father would never allow him to have this, to exist in a world where EJ was loyal and loved someone more than he loved him.

Bruno knocked on the window intimating with his hands the three dark vans coming into the parking lot. EJ nodded at his guard and took a deep breath, before stepping out to greet his Uncle.

As John got out his own vehicle, he said, "I see you brought help."

"There's no way Stefano is getting away this time."

EJ knew John wasn't taking any chances, and this time he agreed. Stefano had played fast and loose with both their lives, manipulating a young EJ until all he understood was following the man's orders and whatever love and acceptance Susan and Edmund Crumb had showed him, was a distant memory. For John, Stefano had robbed him of years with the woman he loved, wiped away his memory and messed with his mind. There was no coming back from that, so EJ steeled his back, knowing that his father would not go down without a fight and by God he was going to give it to him.

Nodding in agreement with his uncle, he said, "Stefano still wants the same thing he has always wanted."

"And what's that?" John tilted his head in question.

"Control and I say we give it to him."

John Black watched at a distance as his nephew stepped into his brother's new lair alone. It certainly was a step down for the 'great and powerful' Stefano Dimera. He wondered why the man hadn't just retreated. He had done it repeatedly over the years and often came back with a bang. The only thing John could come up with was that the man's pride and arrogance prevented from letting his 'pawn' and the son he had raised to be his greatest weapon, exist outside his control. For a man like Stefano it was unconscionable that those he considered lesser, had foiled him and sent him running. It was what they were counting on, and the only way this would work, for if John had anything to say about it, they would never, ever be under the control of that monster again.

He had learned a lot about Elvis and the man he was. Even brain-damaged as he was, he knew the changing impact the power of love could have on a man. If all the stories were to be believed, he hadn't been a saint even before Stefano had brainwashed him, but Blondie's love had changed him in ways he couldn't describe and still continued to change him, and while he wasn't sure they could make it work, because he often thought she was looking at him and seeing a man he no longer was, he was willing to try.

It was the same for Sami and EJ. Samantha's love had changed EJ from a man willing to shoot him, a man willing to hand him over to be sliced and diced to prolong the life of a madman to a man who would willingly face his father alone to make sure they could all live a Stefano free life. John wasn't sure if he could describe the feeling in his chest to the fullest, but it felt an awful lot like worry and pride.

* * *

By the time Sami moved, the sun had crested over the horizon, lighting up her secret Garden and it was even more beautiful in the light. It was designed exactly like her favorite book and she was sure she could tend to it herself if she wanted, and she did.

Rising, she finally made her way back up to the house unable to wipe the smile from her face. She checked in with the twins firstly, then her mom and Will and noted that everyone except John was asleep. Her stepfather had left a note which really said nothing at all, but being on the high she was, she hardly noticed. Wandering into the kitchen, she started to look for something to eat and just as she was going to pop open one of the kitchen cupboards to see if anyone had brought coffee, her phone rang.

"Sami girl," Barney's voice came through.

"Morning Barney. What have you got for me?"

"Found Stefano." He answered, voice low.

"Good." Samantha smiled, grim determination on her face. "Where…"

"Somebody else found him, too," Her friend cut her off.

"What? Who?"

"Your old man just walked into the building, and your step-dad, John Black is here, too."

"What? No, I just talked to EJ and…"

"Unless there's two of them…" he trailed off.

Sami could feel her anger rising that neither of the two men had seen fit to inform her. She just knew it was some misguided attempt to protect her and she was pissed.

"You have no idea how true that might be." She answered Barney. "Now where are you?"


	15. Chapter 15

The Dimera factory was a shell of its former self, hints of its glory days told in the steel and copper stacked away in corners and the heavy machinery far outdated and weathered by the climate. It should have been stripped years ago, would have been by looters at the very least if so much fear didn't surround his father. Even those desolate knew not to cross Stefano Dimera in this town, unless they had a death wish.

EJ knew it was a deliberate thing as he entered. There was a reason his father had chosen this place. Like a graveyard it stood in homage to things past, the shadows in every corner daunting. It was intimidation and fear; watchwords the great Stefano lived by, the grand motto of his life and it unfortunately extended to his own son. Recognizing now with the clarity of hindsight how he had been controlled, made him sick. For the fear of failure, of being a disappointment, of not being worthy to carry the Dimera name, was all a manipulation, the seeds planted by Stefano to ensure he had the perfect soldier and heir. He wished he had seen then.

Walking inwards, EJ was careful to stride confident, sure into the lion's den or more accurately viper's nest. It was the final chess game he would play with his father.

The sudden flood of light momentarily blinded him. Stefano always did have a flair for the dramatic as he stood ever the master of games at the head of a cold medical table. EJ held him in his sights, gun drawn, but he knew it was a battle he would not win. He didn't intend to win.

The soft shift of multiple feet behind him caused him to turn as his father sent a maniacal grin his way. He stood, shoulders squared as Stefano motioned him to the gurney, as his mad scientist stood at the side.

Taking a cursory glance at the multiple contraptions there, he dared not hazard a guess as to what they all were, but he knew his father's purpose. Stefano was nothing if not consistent and EJ was determined that this day, it would be his downfall.

"Welcome, my son," he said.

The only thing that confused him in all this, was the exaggerated wink Dr. Rolf sent his way as he lay on the cold steel bed.

Sami sat fuming in the car as she drove to the location Barney had sent her. Ditching her guard had been no easy feat, but she had accomplished it.

If she could have, she would have wiped the earth of any trace of Stefano Dimera a long ago. That man had taken far too much from her family. Even before she was born, he was terrorizing the Bradys. It was time for him to die and she would make sure of it, even if she had to put the bullet in his head herself.

The only thing she could truly say that man had even done right, was EJ. EJ, who had been raised by that monster, and yet existed within him such a capacity for love that it often blew her mind away. If Stefano was cold and unfeeling, EJ felt too much and yes, in the past, it had led to poor choices on his part, but she had also made poor choices in that regard. It was the first thing that drew them together besides the obvious attraction. They were kindred spirits.

So when she found him, she was going to kick his ass. First, though, she would tie him to the bed and screw his brains out, then kick his ass. She had to remember to insert in there somewhere a talk about how he was not allowed to go off half-cocked against his psychotic father. Sami Brady wasn't having it. They had a family and a home and a marriage to plan and God knew what Stefano had in that sadistic head of his.

When she finally caught up with Barney he was a few blocks away, his guy scoping out the building and what he had seen had made a sick feeling settle in her stomach. EJ had been the first to enter the building all alone while John waited to enter stealthily. Barney guessed and she agreed that it was likely an ambush for Stefano Dimera, but seemingly out of nowhere a sniper had appeared on the roof dropping men like flies. Those who were able to get cover were quickly surrounded. Barney's man had held back, not in a position to take out the sniper or help her step-father.

Sami, frantic with worry, swallowed against the knot of dread she felt tying up her stomach; for this wasn't the time for fear, but action.

It was time for a plan.

* * *

John gave in to the urge to curse a blue streak as he felt the cold metal press against his back. He would have risked a bullet except that EJ was in there, lying strapped to a table. Stefano had been ready for them. Of course he had been ready for them. The bastard always had an ace up his sleeve and now he had put his own nephew in that man's clutches to be programmed as a pawn, a soldier, his life to be stolen as surely as John's life had been.

He had lost all those wonderful moments to the machinations of this man, his brother. He had lost memories of his children's birth, Sami, Carrie and Eric growing up, he had even lost the feel of Blondie's lips and having her in his arms. Stefano had taken it all from him.

"My pawn," he looked at his brother as he approached.

"Fuck you you sadistic son of a bitch!"

"Such language, brother," he shook his head, tsking in mock horror, before turning to Rolf. "Rolf, I wish my pawn to be silent."

John watched with menacing stare as Wilhelm approached him. After everything, his betrayal stung and John would make sure the man in front of him burned in hell before he did.

"I will kill you," he hissed at the Austrian scientist.

"If this fails," the man answered, a tad nervously, "I will let you."

John started to struggle, but was soon held immobile by Stefano's goons, eyes shooting daggers at the man who sat across from him.

As he realized that Rolf held a card in his hand, he fought a surprised smile.

He had been wrong, they all had been wrong, not a possum, not a weasel, but a mole.

Raising his head from the table, EJ caught the smile, his uncle sent his way. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing to smile about, Stefano had won. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, so he should be rather used to it, and yet this time he thought the outcome would be different - more fool him.

Dr. Rolf had strapped him down securely to the metal gurney, the cold temperature, making his back ache. It was one of the things he had suffered with ever since Lucas had shot him, but EJ knew he would go through it all again if it meant having Samantha by his side.

At least he could take comfort in knowing that Samantha and their children were far away from this place. They were safe and they knew how much he loved them. It was all he had ever wanted and while he would have loved an eternity in her arms, he was content in the knowledge Stefano would get nowhere near them. Marco would make sure of it. The contingency plan had been in place the moment he had walked away from his father. New identities and money enough that his family could live life in peace, until the old man finally croaked. Despite his moniker, the Phoenix couldn't live forever.

Worrying for his uncle, he listened as Stefano commanded Rolf to shut him up. When EJ saw the playing card held in Rolf's hand, he was confused. It was one his father used for all his pawns, a trigger for the hypnosis. EJ himself had wielded it under Stefano's command. It had been an effective device for control – had been. It was one of the things his uncle worked on from the beginning, a way to reverse Stefano's mind-control hypnosis. Rolf had spent the last few months conditioning him and EJ knew it no longer had an effect. It was as useless as any other card in a fifty-two deck.

Finally, it made sense, Rolf's stupid wink, the small smile, his uncle had sent his way. Rolf was on their side.

* * *

"Sami, you're behind…" Barney spoke as they huddled around.

"The hell I am!" She immediately responded and he turned her way with a sharp look.

"Sami! I get it, your old man and your stepdad are in there, but you are pregnant."

"And as good a shot as any of you!" She charged, flinging an arm out to encompass the men standing around.

They were dutifully ignoring the exchange as Sami knew most of them as guys Barney worked with over the years and were privy to quite a few of their blowups.

"Which is why we need you to take out any stragglers," Barney answered reasonably. "Do you think for one second I could live with myself if anything happened to you? Once we get through you get to your dad and your guy, let them out. If we know anything about Stefano it's that he'll try to control them rather than killing them."

Sami heaved a sigh, nodding because they didn't have time for this and a small part of her recognized that Barney was right. She was pregnant and she couldn't afford to get hurt.

"Now Rosco, you got the sniper, I want this quiet," He spoke to the smallest in stature. Having seen him climb trees and scale walls like he was born to do it, she understood why Barney sent him to the roof.

"Surprise is our only advantage. Brad," he turned to the blond haired, blue eyed former medic, "you check to see if anyone on the ground is still breathing, do what you can and when you hear the first shots, call the cops. Darin, Petrov and Tom, you're with me on the first wave. Anything that points a gun your way, you shoot. Aaron, Yusef and Sami are second wave. If you can't stop it you kill it."

He turned then making sure his gaze encompassed them all. "Now that everyone knows what they're doing, let's go."

* * *

John stared straight ahead, maintaining an unnaturally still appearance as his brother stared into his eyes.

"Always a pawn, never a king." He could hear the sneer in Stefano's voice and had to fight the scoff that rose in his throat at the man's arrogance.

The men at his side released his arms and still John remained immobile. He knew he had to time it just right and even then, there was a slim chance of success. There were the two at his side, two by the door, four on the perimeter and still a sniper. They weren't many, but they were enough to take them all down. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this one, but at least if he went down, he was taking his 'dear' brother with him. At this point it was a matter of necessity. Stefano would not rest until they were all dead or under his control, and John for one had enough of the back and forth with his mad brother to last a lifetime. He just hoped his nephew understood, for no matter what he did, Stefano was still his father and John knew EJ would always hold an affection for him.

He looked at EJ, luckily he was in his line of sight, so he could see everything without having to break cover. So he waited, watching for the perfect moment. Stefano, of course, was pontificating, never knowing that it would be his last speech. When the sound of gunshots rang out outside, he finally had the distraction he needed and John pounced.

* * *

Wilhelm was sweating under his lab coat as he moved away from John to the gurney where Elvis was strapped down. He was not designed for espionage, especially against a man who held grudges over generations. Yet, he was ready.

He prepared two syringes, the first filled with saline and the other, was filled with the drug he wanted to inject into Stefano that would render him incapacitated.

Sidling up to Elvis, he hoped Stefano's heir had understood the wink he had sent him as it was all he could accomplish under the watchful eye of the Phoenix. There was little doubt John was ready or that he understood the significance of using the card. That had been the easy part. The difficulty would come with defeating the guards. Even though John had been trained as an assassin, Stefano had enough men to take him down. So they would need Elvis conscious and fighting if any of them were to get out of there intact..

He returned to the table, subtly loosening the strap on Elvis's arm so he could escape when the time was right and injected the saline.

"Sleep, my son." Stefano cooed and Rolf watched as the younger Dimera actually struggled as though fighting sleep, before closing his eyes and evening out his breathing.

"Let's get to work," Stefano commanded, expecting him to unquestioningly obey.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted on the outside and Wilhelm thanked whomever was responsible. This was their chance. He flew at his former master with the second syringe in hand.

* * *

The gunshots were the perfect distraction. EJ didn't think, he didn't wait a breath as his eyes shot open. Pulling against the restraint which Rolf had loosened, he finally got his hand free before working on the other one and then, his feet.

Jumping down, he ran immediately to John's aid as he battled not one but two guards. EJ was impressed as his uncle held his own. He grabbed the nearest object, a metal chair, bringing it down hard against the goon's back. The man fell like a sack of potatoes. His uncle meanwhile, had wrested control of a gun and ran to where Rolf was fighting his father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stefano charged, eyes filling with rage.

Rolf didn't answer, catching sight of John as he approached from behind, grabbing Stefano arms. The shock of betrayal filled his father's eyes and EJ had to look away as Rolf plunged the needle into his neck.

"Now vat iz how you do it!"

EJ shook his head, staring mournfully at his father's slumped form. If only Stefano hadn't been so hell bent on revenge. If only he loved more than he hated. If only…

He had, but a moment before the sound of feet coming their direction jolted him. The door flew open and in charged…

"Samantha?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Traitor," EJ muttered under his breath to his uncle as he and Marlena took the children and beat a hasty retreat.

Samantha's countenance had been telling as they made their way back home after hours of interrogation by Salem's 'finest'. Knowing that a blowup of epic proportions was sure to follow, his uncle had grabbed his far more pliable wife and their children to take back to the townhouse.

"A title I would gladly own nephew," John cocked an eyebrow at him, "as long as it keeps me out of the wrath of little Blondie. Her reputation is decidedly more vicious than yours."

EJ scoffed determined not to concede that his uncle had a point, because he did. It was one of Samantha's more interesting qualities. She was positively diabolical and he would have her no other way.

When she had burst into the factory, gun drawn, face determined like some avenging angel he wondered how in the hell he had gotten so lucky to find a woman that matched him in every way; a woman that was brilliant and manipulative, unerringly beautiful, insatiable and impulsive. Unfortunately, the impulsiveness scared him half to death, because there she was, in a warehouse with armed gunmen when she was pregnant with his child. Rage filled him and he almost lunged for Barney's throat as he realized the man had brought the love of his life in a battle against Stefano Dimera.

What if the factory was booby trapped?

They had been lucky that Stefano had been depending heavily on his sniper to alert him of any threats and on Rolf to control EJ and John. Samantha could have been seriously hurt for his father was not an enemy to be trifled with or rather, he hadn't been.

EJ still had trouble coming to grips with it, Stefano was gone. The drug the Austrian had created to put his father in a coma so deep there was no way he ever woke up, had worked, but what Rolf hadn't anticipated was the strain such a drug would have on the man's heart and so with far less fanfare than one would expect from the man whose reign of terror had spanned decades, Stefano Dimera was finally dead and this time he was not coming back.

EJ was sure the 'pious' Brady clan was holding a celebration the likes of which had never been seen before. Not that he could blame them. With all his father had done to them, he would be surprised if they weren't ushering the old man's passage to hell with a candle-lit vigil.

With a final wave to the twins, he closed the door and turned to Samantha.

She was ready for him, hands flailing in anger as she shouted, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"What _I_ was doing?" He shot back incredulously.

"A house drops on your head and you go after your father. What kind of brainless…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, no damn 'pardon'," she mocked in a fake British accent as she advanced toward him. "You were stupid and thinking only of yourself… "

"Let me cut you right there, darling," EJ sneered, back up as well. "You're the selfish one, here, running head first into a confrontation when you are pregnant with our child…"

"Don't be stupid," she advanced, getting right up in his face. "I went there for our kids, so that they don't have to grow up without a father and I don't have to live my life knowing I let you die. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?"

"And what about me? All I have ever wanted was to hear you say that you love me, to live with you and our children in this house. If something happened to you, what would I do?" He screamed, pushing her against the wall.

She flinched as her back hit the hard surface and EJ reeled back in horror, "Bloody hell! Did I hurt you?"

"No, I…" Her breath was heaving and he was surprised to see the flare of lust in her eyes.

"What?" He replied, feeling his own body flare. EJ was sure his next words came out more like a plea than a command. "Tell me."

Samantha smirked shrugging her shoulders in an entirely innocent way, belied by the words she spoke next, "I like a little rough."

"Not too much, then." He teased, leaning back into her body.

"Not too much," grin still in place as she answered, an eyebrow cocked in salacious invitation, "At least not until the baby is born."

EJ dropped his head on her shoulder for a moment, groaning at the erotic images that passed through his mind, "You will be the death of me."

"As you will be of me," she pursed her lips and EJ knew she was going back to their previous conversation. "Wherever you are Dimera, I'll be right there with you… even unto hell."

EJ looked into her eyes, seeing the truth of her statement and felt the well of tears rise up, the day's emotion catching up with him.

"Nicole was never pregnant," he admitted to her on a whisper, body leaning into hers for support, "and my father tried to make me into a puppet."

"What? Oh, oh! EJ… I'm sorry." Her fingers stroked his head as they stood in each other's arms.

"Are you? Really?"

She nodded, "I know how much you love your children, how much they mean to you so you loved that baby, even just the thought of it. And Stefano was driven by revenge, it was all he could see." She must have seen something in his eyes because she grabbed his chin and said, firmly, " You didn't cause this."

"Didn't I?" He replied, thinking how his actions had led him there. "I was the one who slept with Nicole because I was trying in some vain attempt to let go of you and I followed my father's edicts my whole life. I gave him the perfect soldier, Samantha and then expected him to let me go."

"EJ, Stefano was incapable of seeing past his vendetta, and that would have happened even if you didn't try to be the perfect son to him or not. Whatever Stefano and Nicole did that's on them, not on you," EJ looked into her eyes as she said her peace. "And I know I was no fan of the man, but he was your father. You loved him, and you lost him today, so if you want to tell me the good memories you have of him, I'll listen."

Looking at her in awe, he cleared his throat from the mammoth sized lump he could feel forming there and spoke, "I love you and I don't deserve you.

"We deserve each other and that's the best thing in the world. Come, let's go." She moved from between him and the wall, tugging on his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, there are some sleeping bags and some really nice pillows in the sitting room and we're going to lie down and you're telling me about your father, the man no one else knew."

* * *

They lay quietly side by side still amongst the pillows having talked for hours. Sometimes Sami wondered if the man EJ spoke of was really Stefano Dimera. He spoke of fond memories like when his father had introduced him to classical music or painstakingly taught him how to play chess and even when he smoked his first cigar. He had spoken of awful things too, how his father had taken him from his mother and denied him contact with her, how as a boy when he misbehaved Stefano refuse to reply to him, not speaking to him, acting like he didn't exist for hours or days depending on the crime and even the staff weren't allowed to acknowledge his presence beyond the most basic needs. It was an awful thing to do to a child and Sami felt rage build in her, but didn't make a single reaction. It wasn't what EJ needed just then. He just needed her to listen.

Now that they were silent, she could feel sleep catching up to her as she lay warm and content in his arms.

"No, you don't."

"Hmmm," she hummed as his fingers traced a path across her baby bump. He was always touching her there.

"No sleeping Samantha Brady," he said as he flipped her over so her body was facing him. "I've got plans for you."

"Plans?"

"The kind where I want you awake and screaming my name," and with that he kissed her lips, teasing them open to taste, hands slipping under her shirt. Sami giggled after a few minutes of him snapping her bra against her back.

"Front clasp," she informed him, laughing at the frustrated look on his face.

"Minx," he retaliated, pulling at her shirt until it was over her head and finally unhooking her bra.

EJ swooped down sucking hard on the first one he exposed. He didn't let up, suckling like a babe, eyes fixed on her face.

"EJ," she groaned shifting under him, to press her thighs together to get some relief from the heat he was generating.

"Not until you can feel it," his hands moved down to cup her between her legs, finger stroking lightly over the seam of her jeans, "ight herer."

Switching to the other one, he tasted her, laving against her.

"Oh!" She cried out, as he slipped two fingers, inside her, so easily.

Sami was done for, the moment he pressed up his fingers, caressing that place deep inside, as he bit her. She was screaming, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, barely even to comprehend his words. Hips raised she met him thrust for thrust fingers gripping tightly to his hair as she rode her release to completion.

When Sami was finally conscious again, she became aware of EJ's fingers playing with ther.

Flushing her eyes met EJ's as he grinned, "I think we should clean you up."

Sami lifted her hips as he pulled at her pants, sliding them and her panties down in one fell swoop. Lying on his back, he pulled her naked body on top of his.

"Why is it, I'm always the one naked?" She pouted, as she had not a stitch on and EJ was still fully dressed.

Looking at him, she saw his eyes narrow and Sami gasped when EJ's hand came down on her bottom.

"EJ!" She screamed, surprise and lust commingling to make her even more aroused.

"Come here." He motioned to his head.

Sami was sure her face was beet red, but she shifted up shivering as he placed kisses on every part of her he could reach.

"Do you know how amazing you taste?" He posed, hazel eyes staring into hers.

Her answering 'no' was frantic because she knew if she didn't reply he would stop and she didn't want him to stop. She didn't know if she would survive if he stopped. The man's tongue ought to be illegal.

The zing of pleasure that shot through her body as EJ's fingers joined his mouth between her legs, caused Sami to cry out. That was it, and she was gone again, legs clenched so hard around his head, she was sure she was suffocating him and yet she could not stop.

She didn't waste a minute once her body stopped convulsing, moving down his body, pulling at his shirt to expose his chest, biting, licking anything in her sights as she throbbed with the need to have him deep inside.

"Samantha!" He called as she slid her mouth over him, mouthing at the tip jutting at her.

Opening his pants she giggled as he shot out, nearly hitting her chin.

"Darling," he tried again, but Sami was too far gone, had been strummed like an instrument and was coiled enough to break. Without warning she took him inside her, the tip of his just entering and then she started to move.

EJ roared her name as she swiveled her hips as if in a tango, each rotation, taking him deeper inside to where he belonged, in her, filling her until white spots danced across her eyes.

Sami gasped as EJ, eyes wild with need, shot up abruptly pulling her down harder on him, each thrust punctuated by a kiss on her lips or a bite on her neck until he finally found release deep inside her, screaming his love for the world to hear; and she responded in kind.


	17. Chapter 17

_One year later_

Sami popped a grape into her mouth from the edible confections Belle had convinced her to use. She was actually glad she had listened to her sister's suggestions about the wedding since she had an eye for detail. Having Belle with her on the most important day of her life was something she was grateful for and something that wouldn't have happened a year ago. Things had always been strained between them, Belle like Carrie had been labeled 'the good sister' by her family and she had toed the line for all her life, doing the right thing, the expected thing.

Marrying Shawn-D was a part of that and it wasn't until they were away from the family that her eyes were opened. Shawn craved adventure while Belle craved stability and so they realized that they would never work, but breaking away from their family's expectation was no easy feat so Belle had hid out at Anam Cara with her, EJ and the kids until she felt ready to face the family. Marlena was predictably upset and John was unfazed as Sami knew he would be and he immediately offered his daughter a place a job and a place at the mansion for as long as she needed it.

Continuing her reflection, Sami also thought about all those who had tried to stand in her and EJ's way. She couldn't believe that it was only a little more than a year ago, she was still in denial, refusing to acknowledge her love for EJ and that it was getting pregnant with their baby girl Grace that had opened the way for their happily ever after. Their happiness was hard won, hell they had defeated the great Stefano Dimera and were the victors.

Stefano.

Sami still couldn't believe the man was really dead. She had spent almost her entire life hearing about the great and powerful Stefano, fearing that he would take her away like he had done to her parents. Stefano had got his due, and Sami hoped he burned in hell for his misdeeds.

There was another person that had sought to keep EJ and her apart through lies and manipulation and that was Nicole Walker. A sinister smile came to her face as she remembered the last time she saw the woman.

 _The hospital was quiet. Nicole had finally been moved from ICU to the medical ward at University Hospital. The bitch had survived due to Lexi's quick diagnosis and it was a fact that sometimes Sami loathed, but then when she remembered what was the woman's punishment and she felt oddly comforted, but she wanted Nicole far away from Salem, never to return. So she was stealing into her room at the hospital, Marco along for company._

 _Sami watched as her nemesis slept and thought that what she was about to do was a little cruel, but shook it off for Nicole had willingly lied to EJ. Only God knew how long the lie would have lasted, how many convoluted untruth she would have told and for how long._

 _So she sat leisurely beside the bed, baby bump, which was more like a watermelon, prominently on display. She had done it purposely to taunt the woman who made EJ believe he had lost a child. She reached over, covering Nicole's mouth and nose, not enough to cut off her air but definitely enough to wake her from her slumber abruptly. Sami felt the instant her breathing changed, eyes widening in alarm as she went to scream._

 _"_ _Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," she intimated Marco with the gun aimed at Nicole's head. "Do you know how easy it would be to smother you? Just close my hands and no one would be the wiser, I mean you can't even stop me." She taunted as she did just that, suffocating her just for a moment, before letting go. "But I won't. Now they tell me, that while you don't have use of your legs and your arms are weak right now that with long term rehab you just might walk again."_

 _"_ _Screw you, Sami."They were the first words from her mouth, a voice sounding like bark on a grater._

 _"_ _Don't forget whose holding the gun."_

 _"_ _You won't fire that in here, the whole hospital will hear it."_

 _"_ _That's true," Sami conceded and Nicole looked confused at the easy capitulation, "Marco…"_

 _The man in question slipped the silencer from his pocket and screwed it on as Nicole's eyes widened in alarm._

 _"_ _As I was saying, you will leave Salem. Your brother, you know the one I was married to, he still seems to care about you, so he'll be here in a few days, I suggest you go with him."_

 _"_ _You can't run me out of town…"_

 _"_ _Can't I? I don't know if you've heard, but I'm marrying a Dimera," she flashed her ring, "and if you stay in Salem I'll have you shipped off to some deserted island while you'll spend the rest of your miserable days crawling around in your own filth. So I'm telling you one last time…" Marco pressed his gun closer against her head, "Get out of here Nicole or you will die here."_

 _Sami didn't even bother to give her a backward glance and despite her bravado Nicole was gone in just two days. She hadn't seen hair or hide of that bitch and she better not, for she had crossed one too many Dimeras._

"You know, it's your wedding day and there's no scowling allowed on your wedding day. It's some unwritten rule." She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Will enter.

"I wasn't," she denied and her eldest just raised an eyebrow in her direction as he entered, holding his sister, Grace in his arms.

"You both look so beautiful, let me see you!" She gushed changing the subject and while he rolled his eyes, he allowed her to take him in, in his suit.

"Handsome mom," Will chided as Sami scooped Grace into her arms.

There had only been a few months to plan the wedding Sami wanted. She had put her foot down, telling EJ that she wouldn't get married while pregnant with Grace. No way was she getting married looking as big as a house, but time wasn't a problem for as she learned quickly, money made time obsolete.

EJ had taken care of everything for their boys. His own suit, Will's, Johnny's, and even John's were ordered from an English tailor by the name of Huntsman and they had arrived with an attendant to make any last minute adjustments. The exorbitant price tag she was sure her fiancé paid was worth it if they all looked as dashing as her son.

Grace for her part looked completely adorable in her yellow dress which matched Allie's own and the ring of flowers adorning her head was interspersed with gems and if she knew her little's girl's father at all, they were real, as well the black diamonds cufflink on Will's suit.

" The twins…"

"Are with Great-Grandma Caroline getting ready to do their part. Allie is really excited about throwing the flowers."

"I know, She's been practicing so hard." She chuckled, remembering how Allie would walk in two steps everywhere, hands flying out as she threw her imaginary flowers.

The twins were very excited for the wedding and had been chattering non-stop about it all week.

"Come in," Sami called, as she heard the knock on the door. Mia poked her head in.

Sami always thanked EJ's foresight as he had built their home to hold a soccer team, because while the two girls entering her room weren't biologically hers, she considered them both her daughters. It was a mad house having six children, but they loved it. When EJ had told her about Mia, Sami had thought of a time when she was a teenager and pregnant with Will, how if her parents or family had essentially disowned her, what she would have done. She probably would have been just as vulnerable to Mia to a man like Doctor Baker.

So after talking to EJ, they decided to ask the young girl to stay with them. Mia had moved in and at the beginning she had been as quiet as a mouse, frightened to anger them, but as Sami and EJ had cared for her as if she was their daughter, she began to loosen up. They made sure Mia stayed in school and they were both proud of how hard she worked so that she was still graduating with her class. They took her to the best doctors to make sure her and the baby were doing well. Mia's mother hadn't called once since Mia told her she was leaving and while her sister checked in every once in a while, she seemed relieved she didn't have to worry about Mia and could live her life guilt free.

EJ was amazingly supportive and he became a father figure in both Mia and Will's life. They sought him out for advice as much as they did Sami and often she marveled at how big his heart was. He had a capacity for love she had never seen before and it was marvelous.

Having both Grace and Mia's daughter, Mireya, the same day was an event in the Dimera household, almost sending EJ and Will into a tizzy.

"How is he?" Sami asked Mia, grinning as Mireya, Merry as they called her, held out her hands to her. She shifted Grace to one side and held Merry with other, laughing as the two babies grinned toothless, drooling grins on seeing each other.

"EJ is anxious to see you." The young woman answered.

"Did you give him my gift?"

"That just made it worse." Mia giggled and Sami joined in.

It was definitely not the most scandalous pictures she had ever sent EJ, a certain Chez Rouge incident came to mind, but boudoir photography was provocative and it had been three months, two days, five hours and twenty seven minutes (not that she was counting), since she and EJ had been intimate.

Grace's delivery had been difficult and Sami had bled far more than she had with her previous pregnancies delaying her recovery. By the time she felt like herself, the wedding plans were underway and trying to get everything done took a lot out of her. EJ had told her it was okay to postpone, but Sami wanted to be his wife. If having such a difficult birth had taught her anything, it was that, life was often too short. Now the day was finally here and all she could think about was marrying EJ.

"Do I even want to know?" Will asked, and they burst out giggling again.

"Alright, you four," Belle's voice came from the doorway, "Time for you to get seated and time for you, my sister, to get dressed. I've got a very anxious man down there waiting and I'm sure you don't want to keep him any longer. "

Grinning at her children, Sami handed over Merry and Grace and with final kisses watched her sister usher her kids out. When her mom popped her head in she was surprised because Marlena still had reservations about EJ. But as her mother gathered her veil, Belle whispered to her, "I had a stern talk with her."

Sami beamed at her sister, grateful for the love and understanding they shared and picked up her dress ready to marry the love of her life.

* * *

 _By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

It was EJ's favorite part and the one of the two moments of the day that kept playing in his head. The first was that initial glimpse of Samantha, coming down the aisle. It was like every dream he ever had, coming to fruition. She looked amazing in white, walking toward him. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her form. Her dress had been a point of discussion, Samantha had always wanted a perfect white dress like a princess, but after four children and multiple marriages she didn't think she could have that. EJ thought she couldn't be more wrong, because to him, this was the marriage that mattered, the one that would last forever and if she wanted to be head to toe in tulle and have harpists playing their wedding march and five million doves she would have them. As it was she wanted only one of those things and that he could give her.

Anam Cara, the place they had decided to start life anew without the shadows of Stefano Dimera hanging over seemed the perfect place to have their wedding. Samantha's family were still wary of him, and certainly didn't approve of their marriage, so instead of her father John had walked her down the aisle, a situation neither seemed too broken up about. EJ sent a smile and a wink the way of his children, standing decked out in yellow and pink. It was a situation she often found himself pinching to see if it was real.

Three children in the course of a year, ending the total at six. Mia McCormick, the girl Marco had found with Doctor Baker had joined their household and she had become as much a part of his life as William and Johnny, Allie and Grace and so had her daughter, a healthy baby girl called Mireya. He could already tell, that she and Grace would be the best of friends. Allie had been a vision in yellow, and a total professional flitting down the aisle, throwing petals like a wood sprite. Johnny had run straight to him, all those lessons forgotten as he held out the rings. EJ just gave thanks he hadn't lost them somewhere along the path. He scooped up his boy, kissing his cheek before sending off to sit with his brother and his sisters.

For EJ the rest of the ceremony was a blur. He simply remembered how Samantha looked and how he felt seeing her, knowing that this time she would be his wife truly and wholly.

He leaned down, bumping his nose against hers, in an Eskimo kiss, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. It warmed him seeing her so happy today, eyes bright, cheeks red. He pressed his lips against hers softly, a teasing kiss to draw out the pleasure. He didn't know how he had survived so long without her, body literally aching with the thought of what would follow tonight. When he finally broke the kiss, he saw Samantha's heaving chest and damn all if he would survive the reception.

* * *

The food was probably amazing, but it could have been ash for all Sami tasted of it and it was all EJ's fault. Oh, he didn't do anything overt. He was after all a Dimera, but he wouldn't stop touching her. As they sat his fingers found their way to her thigh, just resting there unmoving, within reach of the place she wanted him most and yet… nothing. When they made the rounds to thank everyone for coming, he kept his hand on her waist, before moving it up her back to touch her, trailing lightly over her skin to caress her neck and then her collar resting just a few inches from her aching breasts.

So when no one was paying them any attention, she dragged him over to the other side of the garden, to her secret place and unlocked the door.

"EJ," She breathed as his mouth came down on hers. This time he wasn't teasing as his tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth, devouring her.

When she needed air, she gasped, pulling away, but EJ was relentless, kissing down her neck as he pulled her down onto the garden furniture she insisted be placed there. It was a stroke of genius.

"Your photos were inspired, darling," he whispered into her ear as his hands went under her dress, determinedly pushing the fabric out of the way. "Did you wear those panties for me?"

She knew immediately what he was talking about, a barely there lingerie set that had a single ribbon at the back. She had hooked her heels through it, pulling the T-string away from her butt as she arched her back. Instead of answering, she merely smirked as his hands made their way between her legs to find she was sans panties and sans hair.

"Samantha!" The shocked delight on his face caused laughter to burst forth from her lips.

Her laughter was cut short by a low moan as he suddenly pulled her to the edge of the bench, flipping her dress up.

"Hold, that darling," he commanded with a cheeky smile and she did, for there was no way she was passing up his mouth on her.

EJ slipped off her shoes before bending her knees and placing her feet on the bench beside her. She was spread-eagled for him, everything on display, completely bare.

"Do you have any idea how I missed the taste of you?"

It was all he said before his dark head bent. There was no play involved, and it didn't take long, it felt like a mere moment before her body was shaking in release.

Sami looked at him, the evidence of her desire around his mouth.

"You're a messy eater," she teased, "let me help clean you up."

Leaning forward, she kissed him. EJ meanwhile fought with his zipper finally freeing himself.

"Fuck!" Sami exclaimed.

She didn't know how she had survived without him for the past couple of months, but she sure as hell wasn't going to try that feat again. He stopped her as she reached for him.

"I won't last, Samantha."

She nodded as he rose jutting proudly head beckoning her. EJ sat beside her lifting her tulle and all impaling her on him. Sami reared back from the pleasure of it all, barely holding on for dear life as EJ pushed her straight into oblivion.

As they finally came down, she looked into his eyes. "I love you Mr. Dimera."

"I love you Mrs. Dimera. Come, I think I have time for one more before we have to see off our guests."


End file.
